So Far Away
by j-swiss
Summary: After the carnival incident Natsuki past comes up and she leaves to America for 8 years, now at 24 Natsuki is back, but what followed. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: I don't own Mai-Hime (it would be nice though)

So Far Away

Walking along streets the streets of Fuuka, Natsuki Kuga exhaled a breath, watching it raise into the night. She pulled her jean jacket closer to her body as she continued walking towards her destination.

"It's been eight years since I've last been here," whispered Natsuki, gazing up at the moon.

"_Heh, I bet everyone has forgot old Natsuki Kuga…well except for Mai and Mikoto," She thought. "Damn Mai calls me every chance she gets, but at least she cares."_

Natsuki walked up to a western style two-story house, pulled out her keys and opened the door. The house was pretty simple, black leather couches, a blue throw rug, and an oak coffee table on top of the rug. An oak entertainment stand sat against the wall in front of the couches. Inside it was a 32 inch plasma screen T.V., blue-ray DVD player, stereo with surround sound, and a play station 3.

Natsuki took off her Emerica Francis Lo Suski black, grey and blue shoes and walked into the kitchen. Takumi Tokiha and Akira Okuzaki were at the kitchen table eating Kare Raisu and talking. They both looked up when Natsuki walked into the kitchen.

"Sup guys," said Natsuki with a wave.

"Hey onee-san, how did your interview go?" asked Takumi

"I got the job if that's what you're asking," replied Natsuki, grabbing a plate of curry rice.

"It's kind of a switch, being back here in Fuuka isn't it," Akira rested her chin on her hand.

"Yeah it is…hey are you guys up for seeing Mai tomorrow?" asked Natsuki looking out the window.

"Really!? I haven't seem Mai for so long," came Takumi's enthusiastic reply.

"Heh, I'll take that as a yes. How 'bout you Akira?" Natsuki glanced over at the teen.

"Yeah I'm up for it," replied Akira with a small smile.

"Alright, well I guess I'll give her a call…you guys go to bed tomorrow will be a long day, well for me anyway," sighed Natsuki.

"Yes mom," Akira answered sarcastically causing Takumi to laugh all the way up the stairs.

Natsuki walked into the living room and picked up the phone. She dialed Mai's number and waited. While she waited she gazed at the white ceiling.

"Hello, Mai Tokiha speaking," came Mai's voice.

"Hey Mai, it's Natsuki" replied Natsuki calmly.

"NATSUKI! It's good to hear your voice, what's up?" shouted Mai.

Natsuki fell onto the floor at the loud noise and jerked the phone away from her ear. She stuck her finger in her ear and wiggled it, but the ringing wouldn't stop. She just groaned as she sat up and rubbed her sore butt.

"NATSUKI, ARE YOU OKAY!?" Mai started to panic.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't yell Mai you're gonna make me deaf," said Natsuki.

"Okay sorry," replied Mai.

"Heh, no worries anyway I was just calling to see if you'd mind me and the brats coming over tomorrow," said Natsuki pulling the phone away from her ear.

"OMG YES, I DON"T MIND!" yelled Mai. "We can all go out for KARAOKE!"

"You know I can just imagine the idiotic grin on your face," Natsuki grinned slightly and chuckled.

"That's mean, but I'm too happy to care I'll invite everyone," said Mai.

"Mai…are you sure getting everyone together will be a good thing?" asked Natsuki, hesitantly.

"You have to face them sooner or later Natsuki, just tell them the truth," Mai said using her motherly tone.

"Alright Mai…I guess I'll see you tomorrow, good night," said Natsuki.

"Will you be alright?"

"I'll manage,"

"Okay well good night Na-Chan," Mai waited for a response.

"Whatever," huffed Natsuki when she heard her nickname and hung up the phone.

________________________________________________________________________

"Looks like some things never change," Mai giggled while walking to the phone.

Mai dialed Nao's number and waited.

"Sup Mai."

"Hey Nao." Mai sat down on a chair and started twirling the phone cord.

"What do you want, Mai?" came Nao's annoyed voice.

"Well I'm having a karaoke party and I want everyone to meet a friend of mine."

"Mai I hate kar…wait who is this friend of your's?" Nao's curiosity got the better of her.

"_Hook." Mai thought _"Well I'm just going to say that she is an old friend."

"Is she hot?" Nao was falling even deeper into her curiosity.

"_Line." _"Very." Mai thought back to the incident where Natsuki was in a two-piece hitch-hiking on the side of the road. Mai blushed at the thought. _"Mikoto would be sexier though…bad thoughts."_

"Well I'm in."

"_Sinker." _Great…oh and Nao can you call up some of the himes if you do I'll introduce you guys." _"Natsuki and Nao…OMG that is so funny." Mai thought_

"Alright see you tomorrow." With that Nao hung up.

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting."

"GRRRRGLE! Mmmmaaaaaaaiiiiii I'm hungry." Mikoto whined.

"I'll make you up some ramen okay?" Mai walked into the kitchen knowing Mikoto would follow.

_______________________________________________________________________

The Next morning, Natsuki's house

'BEEP, BEEEEP, BEEEEEPP, BE…crash' A fist slammed into the poor alarm clock crushing it.

"Shit! Now I need to get a new one." Natsuki pulled off her blue comforter and stepped out of bed. When her feet touched the freezing cold floor she welcomed it she was the ice hime after all.

Natsuki walked into the bathroom, stripped off her clothes and slipped into the shower. Hot water ran down Natsuki's blue tresses and glided effortlessly down her sculpted but feminine body. After enjoying the feel of the hot water Natsuki turn the faucet to cold. She grabbed a bottle of rainforest scented shampoo and lathered it into her hair she then rinsed and began to run a washcloth with soap suds across her body. When she was finished washing and rinsing she shut off the water and wrapped a white towel around her body. Natsuki grabbed another towel to dry her hair and walked out of the bathroom and into her room.

As soon as Natsuki finished towel drying her hair her door was flung open and Akira stormed in, but froze when she saw Natsuki. Akira's face turned red in embarrassment, but it turned into a slight blush when she saw the starting of tattooed wings on Natsuki's shoulders. she couldn't help, but admire the tattoo.

"Natsuki…when did you that tattoo?" Akira continued to admire the detail in the tattoo.

"I got it the day I decided to become a doctor." Natsuki turned her head to look over her shoulder at Akira.

"It's really cool."

"Thanks, but do you mind if you leave so I can get dressed or did you have something really important to tell me."

"I was just going to wake you , but I'm glade I didn't." Akira looked at the crushed alarm clock with a wary look before leaving the room.

Natsuki walked toward her closet and opened it. She walked in and grabbed her limited edition black lace bra and underwear and long sheaved shirt that came just above her bellybutton , showing off her bellybutton wolf piercing. The shirt and the phrase 'Bite Me' on it. She then grabbed a pair of tight jeans. Natsuki then brushed her hair, grabbed a pair of Anon Atlas black gloss sunglasses and walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"So want me to make breakfast or do you want to do it Takumi?" Natsuki placed the glasses on her head as she waited for his answer.

"I'll cook dinner if you make breakfast."

"Deal, you know it's a good thing that Ahn taught me how to cook even though I almost burnt down our apartment in America." Natsuki grabbed eggs, hash browns, fruits, orange juice and sausages before she began to cook.

Breakfast consisted of omelets, sausages, hash browns, fruit, and orange juice. Everyone sat down and ate the meal before heading out to the car, but Natsuki grabbed a coat and locked the door before leaving.

Natsuki pulled on her dark grey denim jacket the came to her bellybutton and slipped into the driver's seat of her midnight blue Infiniti Inferno G35 Coup with silver stripes. Before she started the engine, she pulled her hair into a ponytail with a piece of hair in her face. After that Natsuki started the engine and took off to Mai's place for karaoke.

_______________________________________________________________________

At Mai's house

'Bbbrrrriiiinnnnggg' Mai walked over to the door and opened it. Nao, Shiho, Tate, Akane, Shizuru, Raito, and Takada were standing at the door.

"Come on in guys." Mai stepped aside to let them all in.

After everyone was in and Mai shut the door, a loud banging came from the door. Mai cautiously walked over to the door, unlocked it and side-stepped Midori who ran into the room leaving Youko to walk calmly into the room.

"Now the party can start cause I brought booze!" Midori pulled out bottles of sake, beer, vodka, and apple Smirnoff out of nowhere.

"Looks like Midori isn't going to be sober for long." Nao laughed before grabbing a bottle of Smirnoff.

"Hey let's go outside since it's a beautiful day." Raito smiled his charming smile before walking towards the backyard.

"Good idea." Mai followed him out.

As soon as everyone was outside and about to start the party a load roaring engine was heard. They all turned their heads toward the drive way on the side of the house just as a Midnight blue Infiniti pulled in and stopped. Eyes were glued to the car as two doors opened up.

Tears leaked down Mai's face when Takumi slid out the back seat she was about to run to him, but stopped when he opened the passenger side door revealing Akira who got out. They both turned to Mai and the rest and walked toward them. Mai met them halfway and caught them both in a bear hug.

"Takumi! Akira! I've missed you guys so much." Mai's grip tightened before she let go, beaming up at them.

"It's good to see you too Mai." Takumi smile down at his sister since he was taller than her now.

"It is nice to see you…all of you." Came Akira's reply with a small smile.

"Hey wait where is…" Mai was cut off when the driver side door opened up and the figure came out.

Everyone stopped breathing when a beautiful woman stepped out of the car, shut the door, and walked over to Mai. The woman smiled and removed her glassed and put them on top of her head.

"Hey Mai, it's been a while huh?" Everyone's mouth dropped open when they heard the slightly familiar husky voice.

"NA-CHAN!" Mai jumped at Natsuki and held her tight.

"Heh, you haven't changed much Mai." Natsuki hugged Mai back which shocked her, but she was too happy to care.

Mai let go and smiled a big goofy gin and turned back to the others.

"Well everyone these are my guests." Everyone except for Nao, Shizuru, and Mikoto said hello.

Natsuki turned her head toward everyone and they all gasped. Some had looks of happiness (Takada, Mikoto), some had looks of confusion (Tate, Shiho, Akane) and others had looks of hate and anger ( Raito: you can see hints of anger), Nao: really pissed off, and Shizuru: angry, upset, hurt, but used her mask to cover it up.)

"KUGA!" Yelled Nao running up to hr and grabbing the collar of her jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here's the 2****nd**** chapter hope you like it and thanks for the reviews, you guys rock d(^^)b**

Chapter 2

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"KUGA!" Yelled Nao running up to her and grabbing the collar of her jacket.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki looked calmly at the redhead holding her jacket before lifting her hand to Nao's, prying it off and flinging it back with a flick of her wrist. Nao stumbled back, but regained her balance and charged at Natsuki again. When Nao was a foot away Natsuki quickly side-stepped her, watching Nao get caught by Akira.

"KUGA! You bitch how dare you show your fucking face around here after you just got up one day and left!" Nao struggled to get out of Akira's hold, but it was futile.

"Akira just let her go." Natsuki sighed before locking eyes with Nao.

"If your sure." Akira released Nao and watched her charge at Natsuki.

Nao ran at Natsuki with her fist raised, Natsuki didn't move an inch and Nao's fist hit Natsuki right in the jaw. Natsuki's head was turned to the side because of the force of impact. A trail of blood leaked out of her mouth and dripped down her chin. Natsuki slowly turned her head, forest green locked with lime green.

"Why the hell did you leave Kuga?" Nao got up in Natsuki's face and raised her fist once more.

"I'll beat the shit out of you if you don't start talking Kuga." Nao spat out Natsuki's name in disgust.

Natsuki broke eye contact with Nao and observed everyone else. Takada had hearts in his eyes, Tate and Shiho looked shocked, Raito had a smirk on his face, Mai, Youko, and Akane were worried, and Shizuru looked hurt, angry, and worried.

"_I bet that smug bastard Raito is enjoying this." Natsuki thought, playing out way to torture Raito in her mind._

"Oi Kuga look at me when I'm talking to yo…." Nao's rant was interrupted by two people driving up next to Natsuki's car.

The two people walk out of the car before the one with blond hair sprinted in Natsuki's direction, pushed Nao out of the way and gripped her into a tight hug. The other person slowly walked over to Natsuki and smiled.

"Hello Natsuki." The woman's blue hair blew in the wind.

"H-hey Miyu…A-Alyssa, c-can't breath-h." Alyssa immediately let go of Natsuki.

"That's better." The others gathered around Akira and Takumi asking about what happened over the years.

"It's good to see you Onee-Chan."

"Yeah you too." Natsuki smiled slightly.

"Umm, sooo….how is mom?" Mai, Midori, and Youko heard this and focused on Natsuki and Alyssa's conversation.

"A-Alyssa…I need to talk to you about that…somewhere more private." Natsuki put up a calm façade to hide her emotional turmoil.

Natsuki walked casually over to Mai. The look in Natsuki's eyes beyond the mask asked the silent question.

"Go ahead Na-Chan." Mai's smile faded when all she got from Natsuki was a curt nod, no remark, or anything. _"Something must be wrong...my mother instincts are tingling."_1

Natsuki walked toward the house with Alyssa on her tail. A pair of curious Crimson eyes followed every movement they made back to the house. A spark of desire shot through the crimson eyed beauty as se watched Natsuki's hips sway almost seductively…well in her eyes.

Natsuki and Alyssa made it into the house and sat down on the tan couches. Natsuki took a deep breath before focusing her emerald eyes on her little sister.

"Alyssa…mom…she…passed away four days ago." Natsuki glanced at Alyssa as tears started to fall.

"W-what…s-she died, b-but…" Alyssa started to break down as she hugged Natsuki tighter than before. "I…didn't really s-see…. her m-much, but s-she was s-still my mom."

"I'm sorry…I did all that I could…I'm so sorry." Natsuki hugged her little sister back as the memories came back of the past eight years .

_______________________________________________________________________

Flashback

_Natsuki sat in her apartment jut laying upside down on her couch. Right when she started to fall asleep the phone rang. She walked over to the one and picked it up. _

"_Hello Natsuki you've been well I hope." Natsuki's eyes widened when she heard Yamada's voice._

"_Why are you calling me, everything is over with district one." Natsuki was confused._

"_Natsuki…it's about your mother she…" Natsuki cut him off before he could finish._

"_Yeah I know she sold me off when I was little, how could I forget." Natsuki spat out all this like it tasted bad._

"_No just listen to me she…"_

"_No you listen to me she is dead remember, so why bring her up." Natsuki glared hard at the wall hoping it would freeze over._

"_Your mother is still alive." _

"_What, but when we hit the guard rail and drove off the cliff she didn't make it…stop fucking with me Yamada." Natsuki's grip on the phone was so tight that it stated to crack._

"_I am not fucking with you as you put it, your mother survived the accident, but just barely. She is in America in the Intensive Care Unit at the Mayo Clinic in Rochester, Minnesota." Tears formed at the corner of Natsuki's eyes, but she didn't let them fall._

"_W-why are you telling me this?" _

"_Your mother has requested to see you and clear up some things." Natsuki was quiet._

"_I can tell her that you will be on your was as soon as possible?" _

"_Y-yes… I'll be there." With that Natsuki hung up the phone and fell onto the couch, finally letting the tears fall._

_About an hour later Natsuki called up Mai._

"_Hey Mai." _

"_Natsuki? Oh hey." _

"_Umm Mai…I'm going to be leaving…tomorrow." After the carnival Natsuki and Mai became close._

"_Okay, so when will you be back?"_

"………" _Natsuki decided to not answer._

"_Natsuki…you are coming back r-right…y-you have t-to come b-back." Natsuki could tell that Mai _

"_I will, but…I don't know when."_

"_W-where are you going?" Natsuki sighed before answering._

"_America."_

"_W-why there?" Most people would think that Mai was being nosy, but Mai its just Mai's motherly instincts kicking in._

"_M-my mother…survived the a-accident…" Natsuki stumbled on some words trying not to cry._

"_Natsuki…"_

"_Mai…please don't tell anyone…I can promise you that I will be back." _

"_O-okay…" Mai tried to sob quietly._

"_And I'll take care of Takumi and Akira while I'm there Mai." _

"_Alright Natsuki…I'll meet y tomorrow at the airport?" Mai asked hopefully._

"_Yeah…"_

"_S-see you t-then."_

"_Yeah…goodnight Mai." Natsuki then hung up the phone and began to pack all of her clothes, went and bought a plane ticket before going to sleep with tearstained cheeks._

_The next morning Natsuki took a quick shower, got dressed, ate toast with some mayo on it before leaving her apartment with her bags. She called Mai and told her she was leaving for the airport._

_Natsuki arrived at the airport dropped off her luggage, before arms tightly wrapped around her waist. She jut stood there as Mai held onto her tightly and cried. Natsuki managed to turn around and hug Mai back before her flight was called._

"_M-Mai can you take care of my bike for me…it's in storage with all my other stuff."_

"_Y-yeah I w-will." Mai gave Natsuki one last squeeze before letting her go._

"_I'll keep in touch Mai." with that Natsuki turned and got onto the plane with small wave back._

_Two days later Natsuki was in America with an apartment. She called a cab, when it arrive Natsuki headed over to the Mayo Clinic. Natsuki paid her fee and walked through the doors of the hospital. She then walked up to the receptionist._

"_Can you tell me what room number Saeko Kruger is in?" Natsuki looked out the windows next to the reception desk._

"_Well let's see now….Kruger…ah here it is, I'm afraid only family members are allowed to visit." The receptionist s with said all this without looking up._

"_I am family…I'm her daughter Natsuki Kuga." Natsuki was annoyed, but didn't show it._

"_Well then can I see some I.D…" The receptionist barely finished her sentence when she looked up at Natsuki._

'_sexy…but her eyes look so sad…hehe I can fix that.' thought the receptionist._

"_Here." Natsuki handed the woman her I.D. unconsciously brushing her hand against the other's._

"_Na-tsu-ki…that's very nice name." The receptionist started to flirt._

"_Can you just give me her room number." Growled Natsuki, her eye twitching._

"_Why don't I just give you my number." The woman winked at the fuming Natsuki._

"_I need the room number and nothing else." Natsuki used her coldest and harshest voice._

"_Y-yes…she is in room 315." The woman was scared of the look._

"_Tsk." With that Natsuki walked away towards the elevator._

_Natsuki reached the floor her mother was on and began to look for the room number._

"_315...315, 315...here it is." Natsuki hesitated before she slowly opened the door._

_There laying in the hospital bed in front of Natsuki was a woman with raven colored tresses and pale skin. Natsuki walked up to the bedside chair and sat down. Her motion caused the woman in the bed to stir and open her green eyes. Green stared into green as the woman spoke._

"_Natsuki." There was a shocked, but happy tone with hints of guilt and sadness._

"_M-mother." Natsuki's voice wavered slightly._

**A/N: Well that's the second chapter hope you enjoyed it ^^. I'll try to update soon. What will happen between Natsuki and her mother? Does Natsuki find Akira and Takumi? What will happen at the party? Read the next chapter to find out =P. R&R…tell me what you think.**

**1) I had to say that XP **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3...whoot! I'm on a roll =P…This chapter has some Shiznat and I promise you that there will be more to come…d(^^)b Thanks for the reviews they are much appreciated.**

***When you get to Natsuki's song open up a youtube tab with the song Untitled by Simple plan…It fits exactly what Natsuki is feeling.**

Chapter 3

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"_Natsuki." There was a shocked, but happy tone with hints of guilt and sadness._

"_M-mother." Natsuki's voice wavered slightly._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Natsuki! Hey Natsuki snap out of it." Alyssa waved her hand frantically in front of Natsuki's face.

"W-what…oh sorry." Natsuki stood up from the couch and stretched her arms above her head.

"Are you okay?" Alyssa glanced up at her sister.

"I'll manage…go on to the party I got to use the bathroom." Natsuki walked down the hall, around the corner and into the bathroom.

Alyssa was about to walk out of the house when she spotted Shizuru coming into the house. She walked up to Shizuru and smiled slightly.

"Hello Fujino-san." Alyssa made her greeting short as she walked outside receiving a nod from Shizuru.

Shizuru had heard Natsuki say that she was going to the bathroom so she walked to the bathroom and leaned against the opposite wall and waited.

Natsuki flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom only to see Shizuru. She face became blank as she turned around to walk the other way, but it was a big mistake turning her back on Shizuru Fujino. Natsuki found herself pinned the bathroom door by Shizuru.

"Get off." Natsuki looked into the crimson eyes that she use to love before everything changed.

"Ara, it's been eight years and you don't even remember my name…Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru eyes glinted evilly as she shoved her thigh in between Natsuki's legs and pressed hard against her.

Natsuki gasped and bit back a moan as Shizuru started to move her thigh against her. She looked up into crimson glared as they glared down at her. Natsuki then realized the reason she wanted nothing to do with Shizuru Fujino so she grabbed the woman's shoulders and shoved.

Shizuru stumbled back, but quickly regained her balance. She turned her head towards Natsuki's retreating back.

"Ara, why do you always run away like a puppy with it's tail between it's legs." Shizuru said this maliciously with her mask still in place. "You didn't even say goodbye."

Natsuki stopped as soon as those word passed Shizuru's lips and turned around to face her. Shizuru took the time to look over Natsuki. The shirt clung to her body like a second skin showing off her figure her jeans did the same. What came as a shock was the silver bellybutton ring.

'_Ara, very sexy…no your mad at her, she left you for eight years without even bothering to call.' Shizuru thought to her self._

Shizuru noticed the silver chain hanging from Natsuki's neck and a violet colored cloth peeking out from her right pocket. Shizuru moved her eyes back up to Natsuki's and nearly flinched.

"Tsk…are you serious…no I didn't say goodbye…I asked if you wanted to come with me." Natsuki's eyes held a little bit of anger, but they were mostly blank.

"Ara? You never…" Shizuru was cut off by Natsuki.

"It was the second day I was in America, but I had to go back and get a few things here in Fuuka…I called you, but you didn't answer so I texted you." Natsuki never once broke eye contact.

"I never got a text from you, so just stop lying to me!" Shizuru brought her hand up and slapped Natsuki hard across the face.

"Whatever…I'm outta here." With that Natsuki turned around and walked outside.

Shizuru stood there with her hand still raised and lowered it.

'I'm going to make you sorry you ever left me.' Shizuru then followed Natsuki out the door, thinking of ways to make Natsuki pay.

________________________________________________________________________

Outside

Mai set up the karaoke machine on the deck( like a stage) while everyone chatted amongst themselves except Mikoto who was digging into the food. There was a loud screech as a white Mustang convertible with yellow stripes pulled to a stop besides Natsuki's car. A woman with light brown hair that reached her shoulders stepped out of the car. She looked around and spotted Shizuru as she walked out the door.

"Hey Shizuru!" Shouted the burnet running up to Shizuru.

"Hello Anh it's good to see you." Shizuru smiled on of her genuine smiles at her childhood friend.

"Yeah you too, so Mai said something about her special guest…who is she?" Anh looked around the yard and spotted the raven haired woman's backside and nearly drooled.

"She is nobody really." _'Liar!' _Shizuru watched Anh look Natsuki up and down and it irked her.

"Hmmm…what's her name…" Anh was cut off by Mai's yelling.

"Natsuki don't you dare leave…your up first!" Mai rushed up to Natsuki, grabbed her arm, and pulled her on stage.

"Wait is that Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga!?" Anh was shocked to see her old friend from America.

"Ara you know her?" Shizuru was confused, but you couldn't tell.

"I met her in America…she was a wreck, but she got better over time." Anh's eyes never left Natsuki.

'_She was…a wreck' Shizuru thought as she watched Natsuki pick out a song to sing._

Natsuki growled as she looked for a song.

"Damn Mai forcing me to sing, at least I can pick out the song and there is no costumes." Natsuki growled until she found the song she was looking for.

The sun was just starting to set as everyone gathered near the deck as Natsuki began to sing.

'_She looks so sad…Natsuki just which song did you pick.' Mai watched her friend with a worried look. _

'Your look now reminds me of when I first met you at the hospital on your second day in America.' Anh's expression mirrored Mai's as she listened.

Natsuki took a breath before singing Untitled by Simple Plan.

"I open my eyes, I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light." 

Memories of the night where Natsuki watched her mother died in her arms flooded her mind.

"I can't remember how, I can't remember why I'm lying here tonight."

"And I can't stand the pain. And I can't make it go away…No I can't stand the pain.

A flashback of her father slashing at her abdomen with a blade in the hospital room came to mind.

"How could this happen to me, I made my mistakes, I've got no where to run."

"The night goes on as I'm fading away…I'm sick of this life, I just wanna scream."

"How could this happen to me."

Natsuki unconsciously held the shoulder where her father shot her with a gun when she knock the blade out of his hands. The bullet went straight through her shoulder and into her mother's chest.

"Everybody's screaming, I try to make a sound but no one hears me."

I'm slipping off the edge. I'm hanging by a thread. I wanna start this over again."

"So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered and I can't explain what happened, and I can't erase the things that I've done."

"No I can't…"

Natsuki refused to let the tears fall in front of everyone.

"How could this happen to me, I made my mistakes, I've got no where to run."

"The night goes on as I'm fading away…I'm sick of this life, I just wanna scream."

"How could this happen to me."

'_Ara…her voice is so beautiful, but sad' Was all Shizuru said as Natsuki continued to poor her soul into the song_

I made my mistakes, I've got no where to run."

"The night goes on as I'm fading away…I'm sick of this life, I just wanna scream."

"How could this happen to me."

As soon as Natsuki ended the song she put her guard back up and looked around at everyone. Everyone was in tears holding on to some one: Mai and Mikoto, Midori and Youko, Shiho and Tate, Takumi and Akira, Akane and Kazuya ( he came in when the song started). Nao didn't want anyone to see her tears so she leaned against the deck in the shadows. Raito was trying to hid the fact that Natsuki had broken through his mask and got him to cry. Takeda was freely crying like a baby and trying to get to Natsuki to hug her.

Natsuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. She saw Anh in the crowd with tears glistening on her cheeks and a knowing look in her eyes. Natsuki simply waved and headed to her car.

Shizuru watched Natsuki put up her guard and walk away. She smiled sadly, touched her face and was surprised to find tears falling from her eyes.

Natsuki was almost to her car when her cell phone went off. She quickly flipped it open and answered.

"Kuga it's an emergency get your ass to the hospital and bring Anh I know she is at the party with you!" One of the Hospital's head doctors, Kent Gram, shouted before hanging up.

"Anh, we have to go there is an emergency." Natsuki calmly said this before sprinting to the car.

"Takumi, Akira…I'll call you when I'm finished," Anh jumped into the passanger seat and they took off fast.

As soon as they were gone from sight Shizuru's cell rang.

"Hello."

"Yes Fujino-san this is Dr. Gram and I was calling to see if you would like to see our newest edition to our staff in action." Shizuru thought about it quickly before agreeing to come.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." With that she hung up, said goodbye to everyone, then left to the hospital.

**A/N: Finished ^^…so tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay guys this chapter will clear up some things…hope you like it. d(^^)b thank you all for the reviews =)**

Chapter 4

________________________________________________________________________

"_Yes Fujino-san this is Dr. Gram and I was calling to see if you would like to see our newest edition to our staff in action." Shizuru thought about it quickly before agreeing to come._

"_I'll be there in a few minutes." With that she hung up, said goodbye to everyone, then left to the hospital._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki and Anh skidded to a stop in front of the hospital, jumped out and sprinted into the hospital. Anh lead Natsuki to her office and tossed some blue scrubs at her then they ran to the delivery room.

Natsuki and Anh both rushed into the delivery room and were greeted quickly by Dr. Gram before he ushered them in further. There laying on the bed was Yukino Kikukawa sweating profusely as lay on the bed in labor. Haruka Suzushiro stood there in blue scrubs, her hand being crushed by her girlfriend's. Haruka looked up at Natsuki and her face went blank before her expression turned murderous and angry.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE KUGA! AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO BUBUZUKE I SHOULD JUST KICK YOUR ASS!" Haruka was about to lunge at Natsuki, but Dr. Gram stepped out in front of her.

" Suzushiro-san please, Kikukawa-san is in labor and the last thing she needs is more screaming…Dr. Kuga here is going to deliver her baby so please keep calm." Haruka calmed down at the mention of Yukino and watched her girlfriend's face.

"If you fuck this up Kuga you will be wishing to die by the time I'm through with you." Haruka growled at Natsuki dangerously.

Natsuki nodded her head curtly as she prepared all the necessary items. Once Natsuki was done she stood in between Yukino's legs.

"Okay now Yukino-san I want you to take short breaths, but don't push until I say so." Natsuki's voiced didn't waver.

Yukino nodded her head in agreement, but squeezed her eyes ( and Haruka's hand) tighter as another wave of pain wracked her body.

An hour passed and it was finally time.

"Now Yukino, I need you to push."

Yukino pushed and a scream ripped from her throat. Haruka whipped her head around to glare at Natsuki and yell, but the grip crushing her hand kept her quiet.

"I see the head now…keep pushing." More screams echoed in the room.

Fifteen minutes later a beautiful baby girl was born. Everyone in the room had a gentle smile on their face except for Natsuki.

"You did it congratulations…" Dr. Gram was cut off by Natsuki.

"Anh I need to get a blood transfusion now or we are going to lose Yukino-san…blood type AB!" Natsuki handed the newborn to one of the R.N. s to clean her up.

Natsuki then rushed Yukino to the operating room. Haruka had to be held back by six doctors. She watched as the operating room doors slowly closed.

________________________________________________________________________

Outside the operating room, looking through a one-way window

Shizuru along with a few of the hospital's doctors watched Natsuki Kuga deliver a child and detect a serve amount of blood loss during the delivery. They were quite impressed as they watched Dr. Kuga perfectly conduct a blood transfusion.

"She is very good." The doctors started to talk amongst themselves as Shizuru continued to watch Natsuki while having a battle inside he mind.

'_She looks so sexy in uniform.' _

'_No she doesn't, remember you don't feel that way about her any more ever since she left without a word.'__ Came a harsh voice._

'_Yes she did leave, but I wasn't there I was in a meeting with my parents and I didn't have my phone.' _

'_This is not your fault! She could have emailed you or something, but no she left!' __The harsh voice hissed._

'_She did leave…why did you leave me Natsuki? Was I not good enough? I-I loved you…I love you.'_

'_We tried so damn hard to forget her, but it's no use…let's make her wish she never hurt us…let's show her what it is like to have something so close you can touch it, then rip it away.'_

'_Make her want us, but not give it to her…' Shizuru's inner battle came to a stop when Natsuki wheeled Yukino out of the operating room and into the recovery room._

'_Yes…looks like it's time to play.'__ With that Shizuru excused hr self and walked towards Dr. Kuga's office to wait for her prey._

________________________________________________________________________

As soon as Natsuki came out of the recovery room she was slammed into the wall by a very, very angry Haruka.

"KUGA! YUKINO BETTER KNEE ALRIGHT!" Haruka's grip on Natsuki's collar tightened.

"It's be." Natsuki deadpanned

"SHUT UP! Why don't you explain to me WHY YOU LEFT BUBUZUKE FOR EIGHT YEARS WITHOUT EVEN A GOODBYE!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SO KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT!" Natsuki shouted back in Haruka's face using her coldest glare possible nearly causing Haruka to take a few steps back.

"IT IS MY BUSINESS BECAUSE I WAS ONE OF THE PEOPLE LEFT TO PICK UP THE PIECES…HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, SHE IS THE ONE…." Natsuki trailed off breaking eye contact with Haruka.

"SHE IS THE ONE WHAT, SPIT IT OUT KUGA!"

"She is the one who said she wanted nothing to do with me…she even said that she could never fall for someone like me and that she pretended to have feelings for me because…, BECAUSE SHE FUCKING PITYED ME!" Natsuki shoved Haruka off and walked away, but stopped.

"BUBUZUKE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Haruka stood up and was about to grab at Natsuki's shirt when Natsuki tuned her head.

"I didn't think so at the time either." Haruka noticed that Natsuki had a blank face, but the tears that threatened to fall gave away what Natsuki was truly feeling. _'Every time I called she didn't answer, but when I texted her…I got the same if not worse response, I just stopped trying.' Natsuki sighed._

"….."

"I feel like such a bitch for yelling at her after all these years." Natsuki sighed. "I should explain to her why I left huh Haruka-san…great I'm so lost I'm asking you for help." A small blush of embarrassment colored he cheeks.

"I-I…just go talk to her, I DON'T KNOW…WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME!?" There was a blush on Haruka's face.

"Heh…anyways you can go in and see Yukino anytime, go on in and I'll be right back." Natsuki walked down the hall as Haruka went into the room and sat by the sleeping Yukino, moving the hair out of hr face.

Natsuki walked into the nursery and found Anh. Anh smiled gently at Natsuki and handed her the newborn baby girl. Natsuki cradled the infant gently and held her close as she left the room.

When Natsuki made her was to the recovery room she knocked quietly earning a small 'come in'. Natsuki pushed the door open and strode over to the couple. She smiled softly and handed Haruka the bundle in her arms.

Yukino's eyes opened up only to see Haruka holding their child gently as if she where made out of glass. She smiled and looked up at Natsuki who was looking out the window with a distant expression.

'_I could've had this…' Natsuki thought back to all the times she had with Shizuru and how happy they both were._

"Kuga-san?" Natsuki cleared her head and glanced at Yukino.

"Yes?"

"Arigato ." Yukino smiled.

"No problem." Natsuki watched as Haruka moved to sit on the bed beside Yukino and handed her their child. "I'll give you two some privacy." With that Natsuki left.

Natsuki let out a sigh as she made her way back to Anh's office. When she got there she spotted Anh on the couch. She walked up to the doctor and plopped on the couch near her feet.

"You have your own office ya know." Anh opened her eyes and eyed Natsuki tiredly.

"I don't know where it is so if ya tell me I'll get outta here."

"It's down the hall on the far right." Natsuki nodded and went to her office.

Natsuki looked at the gold plate that read Dr. Natsuki Kuga and couldn't help, but feel a little bit of pride. She opened the door and stepped in. Natsuki walked over to the bathroom, saw her clothes, and changed. She washed her hands and face before going into her office and sitting in the big, black, comfy chair with wheels. Natsuki let out a sigh and relaxed until she heard a giggle that caused her back to tense up.

Out of a dark corner came Shizuru with her façade smile. She walked up seductively to Natsuki causing the raven haired girl's mouth to drop slightly. Natsuki was frozen in her place as Shizuru stopped in front of her chair, in between her knees. Natsuki couldn't help, but stare.

"See anything you like Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru leaned over and whispered seductively into Natsuki's ear.

Natsuki blushed slightly, but not as much as she used to she has Anh's teasing and flirting to thank for that.

Shizuru frowned when she didn't see the full on blush she was expecting and decided to turn up the heat. She crawled up into Natsuki's lap and straddled her hips, resting her arms on the back of the chair.

"Fujino-san please…can you get off I-I n-need to speak with y-you." Natsuki inwardly cursed herself for the stutter at the end.

"Ara you are talking Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru hid her mischievous yet evil smile as she looked at Natsuki from the corner of her eyes.

Natsuki was embarrassed and heat pooled between her legs, but she remembered what she had to talk to Shizuru about and steeled her resolve…her face became passive.

'_Ara so Natsuki wants to act her way…hmm I'll just have to turn it up some.' With that Shizuru began to grind her hips on Natsuki's._

"D-damn it S-Shizuru, will you just stop!" Natsuki pulled herself up out of the chair, caught Shizuru before she fell, and set her in the chair.

'_Why was she so gentle…no don't fall for it…bad Shizuru.' Shizuru eyed the tired looking raven haired woman._

"Ara, I'm listening," Shizuru put her hands in her lap and watched the woman in front of her.

Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck in a nervous fashion.

"I apologize for yelling at you today Fujino-san…" Natsuki sighed while looking out the window.

"Ara…well you sure have changed Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru was disappointed to find that Natsuki looked back into her eyes without a blush. _'She's serious.'_

"I wanted to explain myself for leaving in return…I want to know why you…hated me so much." Natsuki had trouble speaking the thoughts running around in her head.

'_Ara, hated her…where did she get that idea!' Shizuru thought angrily. _

"I got a phone call eight years ago from Yamada who told me…my mother had survived the accident when we ran from District one." It was hard for Natsuki to say this all with the calm expression on her face when her emotions were running rapid.

'_Her mother, but she said she died…it's no excess she hurt me…so badly.' Shizuru wanted to cry, but wouldn't give Natsuki the satisfaction._

"It turns out she had just come out of a coma…so I packed my bags and headed to America." Natsuki paused.

"Ara and you didn't even call me to say _goodbye." _Shizuru managed to say this with a calm expression, but her harsh voice gave away her inner anger.

"No I didn't say goodbye those two days…I did however call you and ask…" Natsuki was cut off as her office door opened revealing a smiling Raito.

"Good evening Shizuru-Chan." Raito walked up and enveloped Shizuru in an embrace.

'_So she's moved on, tsk, figures…she never loved me to begin with, what an actress you are Shizuru.' Natsuki turned her body to dace the window, the days events started to take a toll on her body._

Shizuru noticed that Natsuki had her head and decided it was time to show the girl just what she had missed out on. She untangled herself from Reito, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Shizuru cracked open an eye to watch Natsuki's expression.

As soon as Natsuki witnessed the kiss between the to she averted her eyes to the view outside the window. Her eyes briefly show hints of sadness, but she quickly covered it up. Shizuru noticed it and smirked. _'Ara my plan is working.'_

"Good evening to you too Raito-kun." Shizuru even added a wink to push Natsuki into showing so emotion, but was disappointed when all she got was Natsuki staring blankly out the window.

"Shizuru-Chan, I need to talk to Dr. Kuga privately…do you mind?" Raito smiled on of his charming smiles at Shizuru.

"Alright, I'll go see if the cafeteria has any tea." With that Shizuru left, but something caught her eye. It was Natsuki's cell phone, the same one she had eight years ago. Shizuru quickly picked it up and left to the cafeteria.

________________________________________________________________________

With Raito and Natsuki

"What is it that you wished to talk about Kanzaki-san?" Natsuki's tone was very professional.

"You should stay away from Shizuru, Kuga." Raito lost his smile and a sneer replaced it.

"She came in here not me." Came Natsuki's bunt reply as she sat behind her desk and organized some papers.

"Hmm…you know you should never trust a text message no matter who's phone number it came from." Raito walked over to the door and leaned on the wall beside it.

"What are you talking about Kanzaki-san?" Natsuki was slightly confused by what Raito was saying.

"I must thank you though, you lead Shizuru right into my arms because of some silly text message." Raito examined his nails.

"How did you…" Things didn't add up. Shizuru said she didn't know about a text message and yet Raito does…something was up.

"Are you that stupid…it's a wonder how you manage to have friends, who would like someone like you." Raito grinned a knowing grin and got up.

That last phrase brought back a memory.

Flashback

_Natsuki and Shizuru where in the student council room when Raito walked in._

"_Hello Shizuru I wanted to thank you for letting me borrow your phone." Raito pulled Shizuru's violet sidekick out of his pocket and handed it to her then left._

"_You let him use your phone?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru as if she grew another head._

"_Yes I do after all we are childhood friends and I trust Raito." _

"_Tsk, whatever floats your boat."_

"_Do you wish to float my boat Na-tsu-ki?" Shizuru teased and watch_

_Natsuki's face turn red._

"_Shizuru!"_

End Flashback

"It was you!" Natsuki finally realized the truth, so she stood up and slammed her hands down on her desk.

"Yes, but you're too late…goodbye Dr. Kuga." With that Raito left Natsuki's office.

"Fuck!" Natsuki hit her desk cutting her knuckles. "What have I done." Natsuki slumped down on her chair and covered her face. She felt so ashamed…so used…and most of all, broken.

**A/N: Finally finished. This chapter took a little bit to write, but I think it was worth it. R&R…tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated =). Any way here is chapter five…What's Natsuki gonna do 0.0...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime…*sighs and pouts*, but I do own the character Karu Nanako.**

Chapter 5

________________________________________________________________________

"_Fuck!" Natsuki hit her desk cutting her knuckles. "What have I done." Natsuki slumped down on her chair and covered her face. She felt so ashamed…so used…and most of all, broken._

________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki sat at hr desk with her head in her hands until Anh walked in. Natsuki didn't even look up, but she did feel Anh wrap her hands around her shoulders.

"What's got ya down Natsuki?" Anh's face became serious when Natsuki lifted her head up.

"I'm a fucking idiot." Natsuki whispered quietly.

"Tell me something I don't know…seriously Natsuki what's up?" Anh moved to the front of the desk and sat on it, leaning back on her hands.

'_Should I tell her?"_

"_Hell no, first you tell her this then you'll be asking her what would be the fastest way to get Shizuru squirming under you…hmmm I like that idea." __Inner Natsuki starts drooling at the thought of Shizuru being completely naked on her desk with her legs spread wide._

"_Gah! Shut up!"_

"_Ohh Shizuru…such a dirty girl, looks like I have to clean you up…n-not there Shiz-ahh-uru…" __Inner Natsuki had joined fantasy Shizuru on the desk._

"_Y-you…hentai!"_

"_If I'm a hentai that means you're one too." _

"_What?!" _

"_You were the one fantasizing about Shizuru…you naughty girl you." __Inner Natsuki shook her head before leaning over fantasy Shizuru._

"…"

"_Ohhh…mmmmm" __Inner Natsuki moaned._

"_Damn I'll just talk to Anh then since your no help." Natsuki focused on Anh while she pushed inner Natsuki to the back of her mind._

Natsuki looked up at Anh with a sad, but small smile.

"Natsuki…" Anh saw the pain within those emerald eyes and her eyes softened.

" I really fucked up Anh…" Natsuki's voice was still really quiet.

"…"

"Remember the girl I told you about when we were in America?"

"Yeah?" _'The bitch who crushed Natsuki's heart…'_

"W-well…she w-wasn't the one who said that…it was someone who posed as her just to…" Natsuki stared off into space until Anh spoke up.

"The person posed as her to get the girl you loved to run into their arms." Anh finished Natsuki's sentence.

Natsuki nodded her head.

"You…still love her don't you." Anh smiled at the gentle smile now gracing Natsuki's face. _'She looks way better smiling like this'_

"I-I…I do, but I don't know what to do to get her back…" Natsuki looked down in her lap, a frown replaced her smile and her fists clenched. "Why would Shizuru want me back…she loved me and I abandoned her, I'm no better than my good for nothing dad." Natsuki's fingernails bit into her palms causing them to bleed.

'_Shizuru…so she is the one, she's lucky.' _"She would be a fool not to want you Natsuki, and you are nothing like that bastard father of yours either."

"…" Natsuki had nothing to say, so she just made eye contact with Anh and dropped her guard.

Anh flinched at the lost, but broken look she saw in the depths of those emerald irises.

"Natsuki…I'll help you if…,if you help me get my girl after you get yours." Anh turned her head away from Natsuki, hiding the red hue that graced her cheeks.

"How…she's taken by that lying son of a bitch Raito." Natsuki glared at the window. _'If I could freeze anything that window would be frozen…no, I'd turn Raito into a living popsicle and throw him to his fans.' Natsuki thought this with an evil smile. _

"Your thinking of something evil to do to Raito aren't you." Anh gave Natsuki a knowing look.

"No…maybe…okay I was." Natsuki smiled sheepishly.

"You should smile more Natsuki, it makes you look so much more beautiful." Natsuki blushed slightly.

"Tsk whatever." Anh started laughing.

'_Leave it to Natsuki to completely change the mood.' Anh's laughs turned to giggles then stopped._

"Sooo…what kind of plan do you have in mind?" Natsuki looked like a curious puppy causing Anh to start laughing again.

"Well you know how you liked to dance in America?"

"Yeah, but I only went out dancing to get lost in the music and forget."

"But you still like to right?" Anh looked at Natsuki closely.

"Yeah…it's fun." The small smile was back on Natsuki's face.

"Well then good because we are first going to make Shizuru want you even more." Anh stated this proudly as she nodded her head.

"What are you talking about…Shizuru doesn't want anything to do with me." Natsuki gazed down at her desk looking like a picked puppy.

"Psh, you are so dense sometimes, I saw the way she looked at you at the party…she does want you, but lets see just how much."

"I know I'm gonna regret asking, but how am I gonna do that?" Anh smiled devilishly at Natsuki.

"By showing off your sexy moves, then sweeping her off her feet with a slow dance." Anh's grin widened.

"But how are you going to get her to come?" Natsuki's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Well by having a party at one of the hottest clubs in Fuuka, I'll be inviting everyone from the karaoke party and more just to make it look like nothing is up."

"Alright." Natsuki sighed tiredly, she was emotionally and physically drained.

Natsuki's office door opened revealing a teal haired nurse. The nurse walked up beside Anh and couched to gain attention, but was ignored.

"Shizuru Fujino will be your's before you know it." Anh declared proudly and almost patted herself on the back.

"What?! Fujino-sama wouldn't ever go for someone like you!" The teal haired nurse nearly threw her clipboard.

Natsuki and Anh both turned their heads toward the nurse.

"Fuck off Tomoe, like Shizuru would ever go for a fan girl like you…besides she already knows Natsuki personally." Anh stood her ground and crossed her arms, glaring at the nurse.

"Yeah right bitch!" It looked like the two were about to get into it, Natsuki didn't like the nurse, but was to tired to deal with it.

"Ahem."

"What!" Tomoe sneered at Natsuki.

"You came in here for a reason I assume, but if you didn't I suggest you leave." Natsuki's voice was low, threatening, and cold.

Tomoe took a flinched and took a step back. Anh on the other hand was in awe, she never heard Natsuki use that tone of voice before.

'_Oh hot damn, she just brought sexy back.' Anh nearly drooled._

"Yes well there is a patient that is giving the doctors a bit of trouble, so Dr. Gram thought you would be able to deal with him." Tomoe smirked.

"Very well…do you mind showing me the patient's room." Natsuki had the same low tone that didn't leave room for argument.

"Y-yes Dr. K-Kuga." Tomoe walked out of the room with Natsuki following.

They both stopped in front of room 719. Tomoe smiled and evil smile before speaking.

"Just go right through there Dr. Kuga, I'll be back in twenty minutes." With that Tome handed Natsuki the clipboard and left, chuckling evilly as she went. Natsuki looked at the door and opened it casually before walking in.

There sitting in the hospital bed with the light on was a boy around the age of 12. He had messy brown hair that was spiked somewhat, a scar across his nose, bandages on his cheek and around his ribs, and he had blue eyes.

Natsuki walked up to his bedside and looked over the boy's information. When she looked up she noticed the boy glaring at her, but he had a small blush on his cheeks. Natsuki raised an eyebrow before she spoke.

"Good evening Nanako-san." Natsuki said this as she went to the cabinet to get some fresh bandages.

"Don't call me that!" The boy snarled at Natsuki and moved to the farthest side of the bed to get away from Natsuki who sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Hmm…then what do you want me to call you squirt." Natsuki put an elbow on her knee, rested her head on her hand, and looked at the boy with a smirk.

"I'm not a squirt!" _'No one in this hospital has ever asked what I wanted to be called before.' Karu looked over at Natsuki who had an eyebrow raised._

"Well then are you going to tell me or do I have to keep calling you squirt." Natsuki watched as the boy's faced turned from angry to curious to confused.

"Why are you being nice to me, all the other doctors and nurses that see me treat me like I'm an alien or something."

"Well I guess it's because I have the feeling that you don't like hospitals much and I wanted to make you as comfortable as possible." Natsuki looked past the boy and over to the window. _'I hate hospitals, but if it weren't for the stupid doctors telling Takumi that his chance of surviving surgery was only 5% then I wouldn't be here…fucking doctors didn't know what the fuck they were doing.'_

"I hate hospitals."

"Heh, that's one thing we have in common kid." Natsuki could almost laugh at the kid's shocked expression.

"B-but you're a doctor, shouldn't you like being in a hospital?"

"Nope I never did like being in hospitals, they are too white, the doctors and nurses are usually stuck up, and it's dull."

"Why did you become a doctor if you hate the hospital so much?" The boy tilted his head to the side reminding Natsuki of a puppy and of herself when she was younger.

"To make sure kids like you aren't stuck with doctors who don't know what they are doing because their heads are shoved so far up their asses." Natsuki shrugged and Karu chuckled.

"Your different onee-san…it's a nice change from those other assholes." Karu glared at nothing in particular, remembering all the doctors and especially that nurse with the teal hair and bad haircut. "That nurse with the weird haircut and teal hair is the biggest bitch of them all."

Natsuki couldn't hold in her laughter in as she heard that. As she laughed the boy joined in and they were laughing so hard that their sides hurt.

"I thought the same thing when I saw her." Natsuki said between a few chuckles. "You're not a bad kid…you just don't like hospitals."

"Yeah…onee-san you can just call me Karu." Karu blushed a little.

"Alright…hey Karu after I change your bandages wanna prank that bitchy nurse." Natsuki watched as an evil grin made its way onto Karu's face.

"Yes, yes I would." With that Natsuki removed all the old bandages and replaced all them with new ones.

"So what kind of prank did you have in mind onee-san?" Karu looked up at Natsuki with anticipation.

"Well I was thinking of putting a bed pan over the slightly opened door and when she opens the door…splash, her white uniform turns yellow!" Karu chuckled slightly and agreed to the plan.

Natsuki grabbed a clean bed pan, filled it halfway with warm water, pulled out some yellow dye from her pocket, and poured it into the warm water. She then walked out of the bathroom cracked the outside door slightly and balanced the bed pan on the door. Natsuki then walked back, sat down in the chair next to the bed and waited.

Five minutes later Tomoe came walking down the hallway. She had a grin on her face at the thought of what happened to Natsuki. She quickly opened the door, rushed in, and the bed pan fell. The liquid in the bed pan missed her head, but splashed all over her ass, dyeing it dark yellow.

"AHHHH!" Tomoe screamed and Dr. Gram came rushing in past Tomoe.

"What happened?!" He looked frantically around and saw Natsuki with an amused look and Karu looked like he was about to laugh.

"Well it looks like nurse Tomoe-san fell in if you get my drift." Natsuki said this with a straight face and sighed at the end for a better effect.

Karu just burst out laughing, clutching his sides as tears fell from his eyes from laughing. Dr. Gram raised an eyebrow at Natsuki and all she did was chuckle and point to Tomoe. He turned his head to Tomoe who was glaring daggers at Natsuki while impersonating a tomato.

"Ask her to turn around." Natsuki suggested before she started laughing continuously.

"Tomoe-san." Dr. Gram's voice told her to do as he said and she slowly turned around.

Dr. Gram had a hard time holding in his laughter when he saw the big round yellow spot that covered Tomoe's ass.

"Thank…you…Tomoe-san you…may go now." Dr. Gram managed to say that with out laughing.

Tomoe left as fast as she could. When Tomoe was gone everyone burst into laughter.

"Dr. Kuga actions like these could get you into trouble, but seeing how she deserved it and how you got Nanako-san to change his bandages, you will be let off the hook." Dr. Nanako said this before he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Dr. Gram turned back and looked at Karu.

"Yes?"

"Can Kuga-onee be my doctor?" Karu looked at Dr. Gram with puppy dogs eyes.

"Alright, I'll arrange it." With that her left, but not before giving Natsuki an approving nod.

"Well Karu…it looks like I'm your new doctor." Natsuki pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills, opened it, grabbed two, and handed then to Karu.

"Cool…you really are an awesome person onee-san." Karu took the pills and asked for some water.

Natsuki gave Karu a glass of water and he took the pills.

"I'll see you tomorrow Karu."

"Night onee-san." Natsuki tucked the boy into bed, ruffled his hair before turning off the light.

"Goodnight squirt." Natsuki left when she was sure Karu fell asleep and went to her office.

Natsuki looked for her phone to call Takumi and Akira, but couldn't find it. She decided to go to Anh's office to use her phone. She walked into Anh's office and found her sleeping on a stack of papers, so she quickly grabbed the phone that was on the desk.

Anh heard movement and looked up at Natsuki sleepily.

"Takumi called and said that Akira and him are staying at Mai's house." Anh stood up and stretched.

"Alright." Natsuki tossed Anh's phone at her and walked out of the hospital to her car with Anh following.

"Mind if I crash at your place?" Natsuki shrugged as they both got into the car and headed to Natsuki's place.

Anh remembered that she had to invite everyone to the club tomorrow, so she pulled out her phone and texted everyone about it and told them to meet her at club Lust.

________________________________________________________________________

Shizuru's house

Shizuru was making a cup of green tea when she remembered that she had Natsuki's phone, so she poured herself some tea and grabbed Natsuki's phone from her pocket.

'_Ara, Natsuki said she called me and texted me…I wonder.' Shizuru turned on the razor and was about to look at Natsuki's call log when Raito came in. She quickly turned off the phone and placed it into her pocket._

"Hello Raito-kun." Raito walked up to Shizuru to give her a kiss on the lips, but for some reason Shizuru turned her head and Raito ended up kissing her cheek.

"Hello Shizuru."

"Ara, no Shizuru-Chan?" Shizuru teased.

"Hmmm? Oh I just remembered that Anh texted you and asked if we wanted to go to a club with her tomorrow night." Raito looked at Shizuru.

"That would be nice."

"She said to meet her at club Lust and to get ready for some dancing."

"Ara, alright…well I am going to bed see you in the morning." With that Shizuru left upstairs and into her room while Raito went to the guest room.

Shizuru placed the phone on the bedside table and went to take a quick shower. After she was done she changed and got into bed. She was laying on one arm as She grabbed the phone from her bedside table and turned it on.

As soon as the phone turned on, Shizuru went to Natsuki's sent messages, but right when she was about to open it the phone went dead.

"Ara…just great."

**A/N: Well that's chapter five for ya. Next chapter: What will happen at the club? Will Natsuki make want her? "What will Shizuru do?" "Who is this girl Anh is crushing on?" Read the next chapter and find out =P. R&R ^^.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter six is here baby! :D…Ty for the reviews once again I love hearing from you guys ^^.**

Chapter 6

________________________________________________________________________

_As soon as the phone turned on, Shizuru went to Natsuki's sent messages, but right when she was about to open it the phone went dead._

"_Ara…just great." _

________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki's house

'_Bbbrrrriiiinnnnggg….Bbbrrrriiiinnnnggg…Brrrrrinng…' _"Hello?" Natsuki was laying on her stomach, wrapped in dark blue sheets, with her head on her pillow.

"Hey onee-san."

"Morning Takumi, is everything alright?" Natsuki felt like she was going to fall back asleep.

"Yeah it's fine…how did it go yesterday?"

"Eh, it was ok…I delivered Yukino's baby, did a blood transfusion, pranked a bitchy nurse, and I got a new squirt to look after…he even calls me onee-san." Natsuki chuckled at the image of Tomoe when the bedpan fell. "Why does every little kid call me onee-san anyways?"

"Well I guess it's because you act like a cool older sister when it comes to children."

"Hmmm so that's the reason." Natsuki didn't see the figure sneak into her room.

"Yep…oh and I'll see you at the club tonight, I'm going to hang out with Mai today."

"Anh invited you guys? He, well I guess when she said everyone she meant every…AHHHH!" The figure ran at Natsuki and jumped on her, straddling her back.

"W-what's wrong onee-san?!" Takumi started to freak out.

"Damn it Anh get off…no don't you dare….AHAHAHAHA!" Anh started tickling Natsuki, then took the phone when she was distracted.

"What's up Takumi." Natsuki was growling at Anh through her laughs.

"Ohayo Anh…you should get off of onee-san because you guys have work in like twenty minutes." Anh and Natsuki looked at each other.

"Shit!" Anh and Natsuki said before they ran to the bathroom.

"I gotta go Takumi, see you tonight." With that she hung up the phone and threw it over her shoulder and onto the bed.

Ten minutes later Natsuki came running out of the bathroom in her limited edition black lace Demi bra and a pair of hip hugger jeans. She ran over grabbed her white lab coat, put it on , and ran over to the bathroom down the hall. Natsuki started banging on the door with her fist.

"Damn it Anh, we need to go now!" Natsuki forgot her reading glasses in her room and went back to get them.

"I'm coming, jeez." Anh walked out of the bathroom the same time Natsuki walked out of the bathroom.

Anh's mouth dropped when she saw Natsuki. Natsuki had a few droplets of water running down her neck and over her scar across her stomach, then disappeared under her low rider pants. Seeing Natsuki in her sexy black bra, low riders, lab coat, glasses, and damp hair caused Anh to have a nose bleed.

"Hot damn…fuck, Natsuki!" Anh ran back into the bathroom to stop her bleeding nose.

Two minutes later Anh came out.

"Ready?" Natsuki crossed her arms across her chest and smirked.

"Damn it…your really lucky that I love Belle or I'd rip those clothes off you and take you right here and now weather you like it or not." Anh looked Natsuki and smirked devilishly. "If you go to work like that the whole hospital will be lusting after you…just imagine Fujino might just want to get a check up." Anh wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

Natsuki rolled her eyes while a small blush crept across her face.

"W-whatever, let's just go." Natsuki turned and walked downstairs.

"Alright…Natsuki you can take your bike if I can take your car." Anh went downstairs and caught the apple Natsuki tossed to her.

"Alright, but if you put even a scratch on it I'll murder you." Natsuki glared halfheartedly.

"Yeah, yeah." With that both women went to their vehicles.

Anh got in the car, but decided to turn around and tell Natsuki something. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Natsuki straddle her bike, flip her hair over her shoulder, and put on her helmet.

"Oi Anh put your eyes back in your head…you can't be doing stuff like this when you get your girl." With that Natsuki turned on her midnight blue Ducati with silver pin stripes peeled out of the driveway and left to the hospital.

'_Right, think about Belle, in bed…bad thoughts, but they are welcome hehe.' Anh thought this as she turned on the engine and sped up to catch up with Natsuki._

They arrived at the hospital in five minutes by speeding and left to their offices.

Natsuki looked at her list of patients she was suppose to see.

'Hmmm…so first is Eristin Ho and Nina Wong." Natsuki forgot to button up her lab coat so as she walked down the hospital's hallways people turned their heads and either passed out from blood lost or greedily looked her up in down, but also sporting a nose bleed. Tomoe was an exception to this.

________________________________________________________________________

Shizuru's office

'_Bbbrrrriiiinnnnggg…briinnnnnggg.' _"Hello." Shizuru was dinking green tea in her office when the phone rang.

"H-hello F-Fujino-san." Tomoe stuttered.

"Ara, Marguerite-san is there something you needed." Shizuru looked out the window.

"Y-yes…ahem, I-I do believe Dr. Kuga is breaking the dress code…"

"Ara? Thank you Marguerite-san…can you tell me where I can find Dr. Kuga-san?" Shizuru was intrigued and pictured Natsuki in her lab coat with her bike leathers underneath.

"Y-yes, she is in room 702, but she will probably heading up to the roof with Dr. Lu because it's break for them since they don't have patients for thirty minutes."

"Ara thank you Marguerite-san…have a good day." Shizuru hung up after that.

'Ara, why the roof? Hmm…" Shizuru finished up her tea and left to the roof.

________________________________________________________________________

With Natsuki and Anh

"So I see that you didn't put a shirt on when you got here…so what happed when you walked into your patient's room." Anh grabbed a piece of licorice from the package laying on Natsuki's stomach.

"Tsk can't you buy your own." Natsuki was laying on the rooftop with her hands behind her head.

"But I want your's." Right as Anh said that Shizuru came gracefully through the roof top door.

"Ara, what do you want of Dr. Kuga's?" Natsuki slowly looked over at Shizuru and smiled sadly with a piece of licorice between her lips.

Shizuru's breath hitched when she saw Natsuki with her hair fanned out underneath her and her clothing (or lack of). Anh saw this and decided to play it out to see what would happen.

"I just wanted something tasty, sweet, and mouthwatering from Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru and Natsuki both looked at Anh with different expressions. Shizuru looked like she wanted to murder Anh right there and Natsuki glared at Anh as if to tell her to knock it off.

'_Ara how dare she say my Natsuki's name like that only I can…did I just call her my Natsuki."_

'_Yes you did…I hate that Natsuki left us, but no one can have her…she's ours.' __Inner Shizuru growled and pulled out a naginata. __'Oh Anh come here for a second.'_

'_Ara, but she is our friend.'_

'_You heard her she wanted something, sweet, tasty, and mouthwatering…'_

'…'

'_Natsuki is tasty, sweet, and mouthwatering!' Inner Shizuru yelled._

'_ARA?!' _

Anh made sure Shizuru was watching her. She turned to Natsuki, leaned down closer to her face while watching Shizuru out of the corner of her eyes.

Natsuki was curious about what Anh was going to do because she knew Anh wouldn't kiss her. Natsuki knew Anh wanted her next kiss to be with Belle.

'_She's going to kiss Natsuki!' Shizuru was pissed._

'_KIYOHIME! ATTACK!'_

Anh smirked and quickly grabbed the piece of licorice out of Natsuki's mouth and leaned away from Natsuki. Anh then brought it up to her mouth, but thought of a better idea.

"Hey Shizuru…" Anh waited.

"Ara what is…" Anh shoved the piece of licorice that was in Natsuki's mouth into Shizuru's.

"WHAT THE HELL ANH THAT WAS MINE!" Natsuki yelled as she jumped up, grabbing her pack of candy first.

"Later Natsuki, Shizuru…see you at the club." Anh waved before running back into the hospital.

"Damn…I'll get her." Natsuki mumbled, glaring off into the distance.

'_Ara, what is this…it's really good.' Shizuru started chewing on the candy._

"Ara, Natsuki…what is this?" Shizuru pulled the licorice out from between her lips as Natsuki looked in her direction.

'_Damn does she realize how hot that was." Natsuki calmed herself down before she answered her._

"Umm it's licorice…you've never had licorice before have you?" Shizuru shook her head.

"Ara…can…I have another piece?" Shizuru asked as she finished her first piece.

"S-sure." Natsuki held out the pack of candy for Shizuru to take one.

Shizuru grabbed a piece and started to nibble on it.

'_Ara it doesn't taste as good as the first one." Shizuru pouted._

'_That's because the first one was in Natsuki's mouth…I know what I want to do with that mouth of hers." __Inner Shizuru created a Inner Natsuki, pulled her into a room and shut the door._

'_Ara I just had an indirect kiss with Natsuki…she tasted good.' Shizuru nearly moaned at the thought of Natsuki flavored licorice._

'_ARA! N-Na-tsu-ki…harder…ohhh...faster…mmmmm.'_

'_Ara…lucky bitch.' Shizuru pouted._

"Umm…well I got to head back to work so I'll see you around Shizuru." Natsuki walked up to Shizuru, placed the package of licorice in her hands, and left.

"Ara.." _'Natsuki is too sweet.'_

'_You have…*pant*…no idea how…*pant*…sweet she is.' __Inner Shizuru came out of the room looking disheveled. _

'_ARA! no fair…Ikezu' Shizuru pouted and turned away._

'_Shizuru…' __Inner Shizuru was cut off._

'_**Where do think you're going?' **__Inner Natsuki sexily walked up to Inner Shizuru, picked her up bridal style and nearly ran back into the room._

'Ara.' Shizuru growled and walked back to her office, holding the pack of candy to her heart.

________________________________________________________________________

After Natsuki saw all of her patients she left her office. She stopped dead in her tracks when a crowd of people ran at her asking for dates as they went.

'FUCK!' Is what Natsuki though as she sprinted out of the hospital, jumped on her bike, and speed off to her house.

Natsuki ran inside, slammed the door and leaned on it.

"Why me." Natsuki groaned.

"Why you what?" Anh came around the corner in a towel.

"Because of my laziness I ended up with a fan club." Natsuki glared at Anh who was nearly rolling on the floor laughing.

"Damn…that's hella funny, any way get your butt in the bathroom and change." Anh strode into the spare bedroom to change.

"Tsk, whatever." Natsuki grabbed the clothes she was going to wear and went into the bathroom to shower.

Anh came out of the room wearing light hip hugger jeans, a red halter top that came just past her bellybutton, a black belt, and black converse. She had a little bit of make-up on, but it worked with her complexion.

'_Hmmmm…I wonder what Natsuki is gonna wear, I did tell her that we're trying to make Shizuru want her.' Anh snapped out of her thoughts when Natsuki came downstairs._

"Oh my god…" _'Shit if she almost made me cum then getting Fujino will be easy…damn I should've taken a shower after her.'_

Natsuki had her raven hair in a high ponytail with two pieces of hair framing her face, it showed off her piercing at the top of her ear. She had a little bit of eyeliner that made her emerald eyes glow. A silver necklace with a small wolf pendent hung from her neck, shimmering against Natsuki's pale skin. She was wearing a black halter top that wrapped around her neck and ended two inches above her bellybutton ring. Her hips were wrapped in tight hip hugger jeans that had rips on the hips, knees, and two just under her ass. The jeans were unbuttoned and the silver belt around her waist was unfastened. There were two red bracelets around her left hand with the words sinfully sexy on them. She was wearing black and white converse.

"Sexy enough Anh." Natsuki purposely lowered her voice and peeked at Anh from under her eyelashes.

"Hell yeah!" Anh jumped up and slung her arm around Natsuki's shoulders. "Now let's get outta here and show Shizuru what she is missing out on by being with Raito."

Natsuki grabbed her form fitting jean jacket before Anh dragged her out the door and to her Ducati. They got on then headed to club Lust.

Anh and Natsuki arrived at the club minutes later. They walked up to the bouncer who let them in right away.

The club had a huge dance floor, but if you didn't want to dance there were tables around to sit at.

Natsuki spotted her redheaded friend, so she tapped Anh on the shoulder and pointed to Mai. Anh nodded her head and they made their way over to the table. When they were close enough Natsuki spoke up.

"What's up guys." Natsuki waved as she said this.

Everyone turned at the husky voice and looked at Natsuki in shook.

"N-Natsuki?" Mai was the first to talk. "That's you right?"

"Heh, the one and only." Natsuki sat down next to Akira while Anh sat next to Shizuru who was openly looking Natsuki's body up and down.

"Takumi, Akira aren't you even a bit shocked with the way Natsuki looks?" Mai said this when she noticed that the two weren't even fazed.

"Not really…once you get to know her it doesn't come as much of a shock." Akira said this and shrugged.

"You know you look pretty hot tonight Natsuki." Chie attempted to flirt with the high school ice princess.

"Aoi aren't you going to hit her over the head or something?" Natsuki looked over at the girl as she said this.

"Nope."

"Why?" Natsuki was confused because back in high school when Chie flirted, Aoi would always hit her on the back of the head.

"Because I agree with her." Aoi even threw Natsuki a wink.

"…"

"Ara, Takumi you said that you and Akira live with Natsuki correct?" Shizuru turned her head towards Takumi as she spoke.

"Yeah we do." Takumi looked at Natsuki who was eyeing the dance floor and smiled.

"How did that happen?" Shizuru was wondering why Takumi was looking at Natsuki like he looked at Mai.

"Well it happened when Akira met Natsuki in the hospital I was staying at…she invited her to come and see me since Mai told us she was coming?" Shizuru eyed Mai who fidgeted under her accusing stare.

"I was surprised that Natsuki came to America in the first place, but it wore off after a little while." Takumi took a sip of coke before continuing. "One day when Natsuki came to visit me when Akira was at school, one of the nurses had been treating me badly…she yelled at me constantly, barely gave me any pain killers, and the day Natsuki came in she nearly hit me."

"What! How could they do that to you!" Mai was pissed, so Natsuki put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Anyway, before she could hit me Natsuki ran in, grabbed her by her shirt collar, and slammed her into the wall…Natsuki then said 'listen up bitch, you're the reason why I fucking hate hospitals, so I suggest that you get me this kid's release papers…I'll be taking care of him for now on.'" Takumi lowered his voice to imitate Natsuki. "Akira and I have been living with onee-san ever since."

"Natsuki…" Mai looked at Natsuki with an appreciative stare while Shizuru was gazing at her softly.

'_Ara, you may act tough, but you are usually the kindest person…so why did you leave me.' Shizuru was pulled out of her thoughts when Anh asked Natsuki to dance._

"I know you want to dance so come on…you've been gazing at the dance floor this whole time." Anh glanced at Shizuru from the corner of her eyes before she grabbed Natsuki's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

Raito saw Shizuru Gaze after Natsuki and he didn't like it so he asked her to dance. Shizuru accepted and they both followed Natsuki and Anh to the dance floor.

Anh smirked at Natsuki when she saw the people following them. Natsuki smiled devilishly at Anh when the song Krazy by Pitbull featuring Lil John.

Natsuki grabbed Anh's hips and pulled them into hers. Anh gasped and looked at Natsuki with wide eyes.

"Heh, you asked me to dance and now we're dancing." Natsuki grinded her hips into Anh's making her throw her head back.

Anh wrapped her hands loosely around Natsuki's shoulders and grinded back into Natsuki.

Shizuru got jealous when she saw this and started to dance on Raito. Raito was shocked, but he didn't mind as long as Shizuru wasn't with Natsuki.

Anh looked over Natsuki's shoulder to see Shizuru's reaction, but saw Belle instead and slowed her movements. Natsuki looked over her shoulder and saw a girl with golden hair and hazel colored eyes. She lowered her mouth to Anh's ear.

'_Ara! Natsuki is going to kiss her! Don't do it.' Shizuru thought to herself frantically as Natsuki whispered into Anh's ear._

"So…is that the Belle you keep talking about?" Anh could only nod. "Well then her partner is leaving so…" Natsuki quickly turned Anh around while she was still grinding and pushed Anh at the girl.

Anh went flying into the girl. The girl quickly caught Anh.

"Are you okay Miss…Anh?" Anh smiled sheepishly and stepped back from the girl.

"Hey Belle it's good to see you." Anh was shocked when Belle wrapped her arms around her and buried her head into her shoulder.

"You idiot…I've missed you so much." Belle sobbed into Anh's shoulder. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean it when I told you that I didn't want you…I-I l-love y-you."

"Belle…I forgave you the day you said it besides how could I hate someone like you." Anh held Belle's face. "I love you too." With that Anh kissed Belle as she moved to the song Hypnotized by Akon.

"Who was that girl you dancing with?" Belle's jealousy was easily heard in her voice.

"Hehe that is Natsuki and before you freak out I was helping her make the girl she is crazy about jealous." Anh smiled down at Belle.

Anh looked over at Natsuki , made eye contact, and smiled before losing herself in the music and Belle.

Natsuki smiled slightly before she headed over to the bar, at the same time Raito left Shizuru to take a phone call. Natsuki was almost off the dance floor when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Natsuki turned around and saw Takeda's smiling face.

'_Ara, now is my chance.' Shizuru made a beeline for Natsuki._

"I knew it was you that I saw dancing, so…wanna dance?" Natsuki was about to punch the guy when arms wrapped around her waist making her tense up.

"Ara, but Natsuki promised me a dance isn't that right Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru whispered the last part into Natsuki's ear causing the already tense girl to tense up even more.

"O-oh w-well ok maybe next time." With that Takeda literally ran off.

"Thanks for the save Fujino-san." Natsuki tried to move away, but the arms only wrapped around her tighter. "Fujino-san are y…"

"Shizuru."

"What?" Natsuki was confused.

"I want you to call me Shizuru." Shizuru buried her head into Natsuki's shoulder.

"Alright…uh Shizuru?"

"Ara?"

"Can you let go of me?" Natsuki tried to wiggle out of the embrace.

"Only if you dance with me…and give me your phone charger."

"Okay…wait why do you want my phone charger?" Natsuki was confused.

"Natsuki no Ikezu…she doesn't want to dance with me or want me to borrow her phone charger." Shizuru let go of Natsuki, turned around and covered her face…pretending to cry.

"I-I…uh Fuj-Shizuru…" Natsuki was looking around at the people who were looking at her accusingly. "Alright Shizuru I'll dance with you…" Shizuru made a realistic sounding sniff making Natsuki's heart clench. "You can borrow my phone charger too."

Shizuru removed her hands, turned around and smiled at Natsuki, but it lost the mischievous gleam to it when se saw Natsuki smiling softly at her. Natsuki grabbed her wrist and lead her to the middle of the dance floor.

Raito came in the door and saw Natsuki and Shizuru and growled.

'_It's time that I make Shizuru mine and mine alone Kuga.' With that Raito walked over to the DJ and paid him 50 bucks for hime to say something._

"What kind of dance do you want Shi-zu-ru…" Natsuki whispered into her ear. "Do you want me to do this.." Natsuki grinded her hips hard into Shizuru's making drop her head onto Natsuki's shoulder and moan softly. "Or do you want to just sway back and forth." Natsuki stopped grinding and started swaying them.

"Ara, both." Natsuki raised an eyebrow, but started to sway both them both back and forth while grinding into Shizuru's hips.

Natsuki rested her forehead on Shizuru's as she pulled something out of her pocket. She then grabbed Shizuru's hand and placed the object in the middle. Shizuru looked down.

"Ara, you carry your phone charger around?" Natsuki looked into Shizuru's eyes and smiled her kindest smile at her.

"I thought I lost my phone at Mai's so I decided to give my charger to Takumi since he is staying with her, but you wanted to borrow it so here." Shizuru's heart started beating wildly.

'_Ara, I've never seen Natsuki so gentle, so caring…so sweet.' Shizuru held back the tears that tried to fall._

Shizuru leaned up to Natsuki, Natsuki leaned down and just when their lips were about to touch they were interrupted.

"Hey this is DJ Chris sending out a shout out to Shizuru Fujino from Raito Kanzaki. A spot light landed on Shizuru.

Natsuki stepped back away from Shizuru and looked over at the DJ. Shizuru looked at Natsuki then turned her head and openly glared at the DJ for ruining her moment with Natsuki.

Raito stepped up and grabbed the microphone.

"Shizuru, we have been dating for the last two years and living together for one…I know when I asked you this a year ago you said you wanted to wait, but I think it's the perfect time." Raito walked over to Shizuru and knelt down on one knee. "Shizuru Fujino…will you marry me?"

Shizuru was shocked. She looked over at Natsuki who had the same shocked look, but it slowly changed from shock, to hurt, to completely broken, then to blank. Shizuru's heart broke at the sight.

'_This is what you wanted Shizuru…to make her sorry she left.' Tears fell from Shizuru's eyes and her heart cried for Natsuki._

Raito took the tears from Shizuru as a yes, so he got up and hugged her. He was happy to finally beat Natsuki.

Natsuki walked over to Anh.

"I'm going home Anh do you need a ride?" Natsuki's voice seemed bored, but her eyes gave everything away.

"Natsuki…" Anh held Natsuki so tightly as she let out the tears she knew Natsuki wouldn't out in public. " I don't need a ride…are you going home?"

"Something like that." When Anh let go, Natsuki walked away from the dance floor, out of the club, and to her bike. She turned on the engine and drove to wherever her broken heart took her.

**A/N: Well here it is……it took really a really long time to write do I hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me what you think.**

**~j-swiss**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks a bunch for the reviews =D! You guys all rock! Where will Natsuki go? Will Shizuru finally see the secrets within Natsuki's phone? What's gonna happen…well read and find out. Here is chapter 7...enjoy ^^…**

Chapter 7

________________________________________________________________________

"_Natsuki…" Anh held Natsuki so tightly as she let out the tears she knew Natsuki wouldn't out in public. " I don't need a ride…are you going home?"_

"_Something like that." When Anh let go, Natsuki walked away from the dance floor, out of the club, and to her bike. She turned on the engine and drove to wherever her broken heart took her._

__________________________________________________________________________

As Anh watched Natsuki walk out the door the DJ started playing Wake Me Up by Evanescence.

'_Her heart was broken when I met her, it was crushed when she held her mom in her arms…but this is far worse.' _Anh moved her stare to Shizuru from across the dance floor and glared hard._ 'To give someone as broken as Natsuki hope then ripping it away, crushing her dreams…how dare you Fujino.'_

Belle grabbed Anh's hand and lead her away from the dance floor and over to Mai and the others.

'_It was because of Natsuki that I have Belle now, I wouldn't have been able to talk to her.' _Anh glanced at Belle then at their intertwined hands and her eyes softened. _'Natsuki seems so cold and harsh at first glance, but she really is kind and caring…it's one of the reasons she became a doctor.' _Anh felt like crying for Natsuki because she had the feeling that Natsuki wouldn't.

When Anh and Belle made it to the table everyone looked at Anh sadly.

"Anh, where did Natsuki go?" Akira frowned when she noticed the blank look on Anh's face.

"She left to clear head." _'Yeah of Fujino." _Anh smiled a fake smile at all of them. "You know it's sad…after all this time she still loves Fujino." Anh frowned.

"Tsk, so what if Mutt loves Fujino, she left all of us without a word…she got what she had coming to her." Nao slammed her hands on the table and sneered at Anh.

"Is that what you think?" Anh calmly stood up. "You do seriously think it's okay for someone to hurt for most of their life, a pain that can't be soothed so easily…you have no right to talk about Natsuki like you know her!" Anh pulled her fist back and slammed it into Nao's cheek sending her toppling over a chair and onto the ground.

"What the fuc…" Nao held her cheek.

"Shut the fuck up! Stop acting like you're the victim…if you turned on you phone for two fucking minutes then you would've realized that she called you more than once!" Anh was trying so hard not to jump over the table and beat the shit out of Nao. "The only people who did answer was Mai, Mikoto, and Shizuru or should I say Raito." Nao tried to get up, but Anh growled dangerously.

"What the fuck are you talking about you crazy bitch!" Nao stayed on the ground.

"Heh, Natsuki isn't as cold as you may think…she called all her closest friends that includes Mai, Mikoto, Shizuru, and you." Nao's eyes widened.

"Then why did you say she called Raito." Anh narrowed her eyes at the mention of Raito.

"Natsuki called Shizuru so many times, but she didn't pick up, so she texted her." Anh's heart broke as she remembered the text Natsuki had shown her once they became close friends. "She basically said that she never loved Natsuki and was just pretending to love her because she pitied her." Everyone gasped at this.

"Yeah right, even I could see that Fujino loved Mutt." Nao slowly stood up and dusted herself off.

"Heh, who uses her phone most of the time?" Anh watched as everyone's eyes widened in realization.

"That son-of-a-bitch…I'm gonna kill him!" Nao jumped up and was about to storm over to Raito, but Mai held her back.

"No Mai let me go he has to pay…Natsuki…she…" Nao was trying so hard to keep her tears from falling, but they still fell. "After all this time…" _'I was the one who broke all s with her…fuck I knew I shouldn't have taken my phone in the bathroom, but I didn't listen and I dropped it in the toilet…'_

Anh looked at Belle tiredly and smiled, she was emotionally drained. _'I wonder if this is what Natsuki feels like.'_

"Maybe we should get you home Anh." Belle wrapped her arms around Anh and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Okay." _'I hope you'll be alright Natsuki.' _With that the two left the club and went to Anh's house.

________________________________________________________________________

With Natsuki

Natsuki was speeding without knowing where she was going. Natsuki ended up in front of Fuuka Academe. She got off her bike and let her feet take her where ever they went. Natsuki soon found herself standing in the middle of the gazebo surrounded by Sakura trees and beautiful flowers in the Fuuka Academe gardens. The gazebo now had a piano in the center.

"I remember this place." Natsuki sat down on the edge of the gazebo, unaware of the eyes that watched her from afar.

'_It's where we first met Shizuru.' _Inner Natsuki decided to speak up.

'_Yeah, I didn't want anything to do with her at first, but she somehow managed to melt the ice around my heart.' _Natsuki sighed. _'I love her, but…it's too late.'_

'_BAKA!' _Inner Natsuki pulled at her hair. _'It's not too late…you didn't even hear her answer!'_

'_She's probably going to say yes…I-she loved me to the point were she killed for me, but I-I hurt her so badly…She probably never wants to see me again.' _Natsuki slumped her shoulders and leaned her arms onto her knees.

'_AHHHH…SINCE WHEN DO WE GIVE UP SO EASILY!' _Inner Natsuki grabbed Natsuki by the collar(don't ask me how) and shook her. _'IF SHE SAYS YES THEN YOU STILL HAVE A CANCE TO CHANGE HER MIND…AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO SEES THAT SHE IS TRYING SO HARD TO GET YOU TO NOTICE HER…BAKA SHOW HER YOU LOVE HER, SHOW HER HOW SORRY YOU ARE FOR LEAVING, and one more thing…DON"T FUCK IT UP!'_

'_How am I gonna do that?'_

'_AHHH…why don't you call her up and invite her to a get together, tell her that you need to talk to her and that it can't be discussed over the phone.'_Inner Natsuki took a deep breath.

'_I don't know…'_

'_Just do it…what? Is the bad-ass wolf just going to give up?' _Inner Natsuki mocked.

'_HELL NO!…look out Raito I'm gonna get Shizuru back then come back and kick your ass so hard that you won't be able to shit for weeks.' _Natsuki then ran out of the garden, to her bike, and drove home.

_The figure stood up from his crouch on the roof, dialed a number in his phone and waited._

"_The target is in Fuuka, it is likely that she lives near Fuuka Academe as well." _

"_Good…I no longer need your services, so the money will be coming to you shortly." The person on the other side of the phone paused. "I will send word of your excellent work Nagi."_

"_I appreciate it…pleasure doing business with you Mr. Kuga." With that Nagi hung up the phone and left to pick up his money._

When Natsuki got home she parked her bike in the driveway, jumped off and sprinted into the house. She quickly ran up to the phone and dialed Anh's number.

"Hello? Natsuki?"

"Hey Anh…listen I need a favor."

"Umm sure, what is it?"

"I need Shizuru's home phone number can you give it to me?"

"WHAT! WHY…SHE WAS THE ONE WHO HURT YOU!" Anh couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No, Shizuru didn't hurt me…I-I h-hurt her." Natsuki felt like a complete ass for just realizing how much Shizuru must have suffered over the years.

"O-Oh…well here's her number…" Natsuki wrote down the number. "Are you gonna get her back?"

"I'm gonna try and if this don't work I'll try again." Natsuki had a determined look about her face.

"Well good luck…I hope it works out eventually."

"Me too…me too." With that Natsuki hung up the phone.

Natsuki hesitated while holding the phone. Shizuru's number was in her hand.

________________________________________________________________________

With Shizuru

After Raito popped the question Shizuru told him that she wanted to think about it for a few days. Raito nodded his head and went to go get some drinks, but Shizuru stopped him.

"Raito, I am going home…I don't feel so well." Raito smiled.

"Aright, I understand…it's a lot to take in, in one night." Shizuru's polite mask nearly slipped. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"I can manage on my own Raito, but thank you." Shizuru called up her driver and waited outside the club.

Shizuru only had to wait five minutes for her driver to arrive. She got into the car and told the driver to take her to her house.

On the way to her house, Shizuru's thoughts of the night flooded her mind.

'_Natsuki looked so sad, but why?'_

'_Shizuru…we got too caught up in Natsuki tonight, remember she left us without a word and she comes back after eight years and expects everything to be the same!' _Inner Shizuru was fuming at Natsuki's actions and at herself for slipping up in front of Natsuki. _'She didn't even stick around to hear your answer and she acted like she was the victim…the nerve of that girl.'_

'_I tried, but it failed.' _Shizuru sighed and looked out the window.

'_Well then we just have to turn it up ne?' _

'_Hmmm…what do you have in mind?'_

'_One word…sexy nurses.' _Inner Shizuru was giggling evilly. _'Oh and act cold and distant when you talk to her…you know how she use to get when you ignored her…maybe it will work now.'_

'_Ara…I like that plan.' _Shizuru's eyes gleamed with mischief. _'Let's see what you will do my little puppy.' _

The car stopped in front of a huge mansion and Shizuru stepped out. She inhaled a breath of fresh air before walking into the mansion. She took off her shoes, plugged Natsuki's charger into her phone and headed to the kitchen to make some tea. While she was pouring her tea the phone rang.

"Ara, I wonder who that could be." Shizuru walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Shizuru Fujino."

"H-hey S-Shizuru." Natsuki cursed herself for stuttering.

'_Smooth Kuga, smooth.' Inner Natsuki laughed._

"Hello Natsuki." Natsuki flinched at the cold tone. "Is there something you wanted, if not then you are wasting my time." Shizuru was about to hang up.

"W-Wait!" Shizuru smirked.

"Yes?"

"Umm…I was w-wondering i-if you would give me the c-chance t-to e-explain?" Shizuru was thrown off, but she recovered quickly.

"I'm listening." Shizuru's voice never lost the it's coldness.

"W-well…ummm…fuck this is harder than I thought." Shizuru raised her eyebrow at the language. "I-I w-was w-wondering if y-you w-would l-like t-to come t-to d-dinner w-with m-me s-so I-I c-can e-explain." Natsuki was red in the face from embarrassment.

"Ara, ara, is Natsuki asking me on a date…she doesn't even know if I am taken already." Shizuru's voice held teasing in it, but also anger.

"Baka! I-I just w-wanted t-to t-talk to you f-face t-to face i-is a-all." Natsuki's heart felt as if a knife was stabbed into her heart when Shizuru said that.

"Hmmm…alright what time do you want me to be ready by."

"Ummm…h-how a-about 10:30...d-does t-that w-work for you?" Shizuru looked at the clock, it read 9:30.

"Yes…see you soon Na-tsu-ki." Her voice had that playful, but serious tone.

"Y-yeah see y…" Natsuki heard a click and sighed.

'_At least you got that date you always wanted.' __Inner Natsuki patted Natsuki on the back._

'…_I'm gonna go change.' _Natsuki went to her room. She came out 10 minutes later wearing a pair of hip hugger jeans, a white button down shirt with the first two buttons undone, and a leather jacket.

Natsuki looked at the clock and sighed. She grabbed her keys to her bike and left. Natsuki drove around until she was at the cliff where her and her mother drove over. She parked her bike, got off, and walked over to the railing.

A breeze picked up blowing her hair out of her face. She sighed again before climbing on the railing and sitting on it.

'_I really hope I don't fuck this up.' _Natsuki closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze that played with her hair.

'_Just be yourself…wait don't be yourself and you'll be fine.' _Inner Natsuki crossed her arms and nodded her head.

'_Thanks a lot.' _Natsuki rolled her eyes while saying this.

'_That's what I'm here for…shouldn't you get going?' _

Natsuki looked at her watch that read 10:00. She then jumped backwards off the rail and landed in a crouch position. She returned to her bike and drove to Shizuru's house.

Natsuki arrived at Shizuru's house at 10:25, so she got off her bike and leaned against it. She ran a hand through her raven locks to calm her nerves.

"Looks like I'll have to spill everything tonight."

"Ara, I expected Natsuki to be late, but you are here early…fufu." Natsuki looked up slowly and saw Shizuru.

Shizuru was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt and apple bottom jeans.

"Yes well some things have changed." Natsuki looked straight into Shizuru's eyes. "Are you ready to go?" Natsuki held out her helmet to Shizuru.

Shizuru walked over to Natsuki slowly and took the helmet from her hands.

"What would you like to do…dinner or would you just like to sit and talk." Shizuru looked at Natsuki with the fake smile she uses with her fans.

"I already ate dinner so I guess we can talk, but I want to go somewhere peaceful to talk." Natsuki broke eye contact with Shizuru as she grabbed her own helmet.

"I know just the place…hop on." Shizuru gracefully placed it on her head before climbing onto the bike and wrapping her arms around Natsuki.

Natsuki turned on the engine and it came to life. She then took off in the direction of Fuuka Academe's gardens.

Natsuki stopped the bike in front of the school and Shizuru looked up.

"Natsuki, why are we at the Academe?" Shizuru unwrapped her arms from Natsuki as Natsuki got off the bike.

"Well I guess…I just figured that since it was the first place I met you that we should come here for our actual meeting after eight years." Shizuru shivered as soon as Natsuki left.

"Ara, Natsuki actually thought this out." Shizuru was surprised when a jacket was draped

Around her shoulders.

"Baka…you should've brought a jacket." Natsuki sighed. "Come on Shizuru."

Shizuru got off the bike and followed Natsuki into the gardens. Natsuki lead them deep into the gardens to the gazebo. When they got their Natsuki sat on the piano chair and motioned for Shizuru to do the same.

"…Shizuru I never got to say this before, but…I'm so sorry." Shizuru looked at Natsuki with a raised eyebrow. "I-I hurt you…because…I thought you were just playing with me." Shizuru narrowed her eyes.

"You thought I was playing with you? After what I did for you at the carnival…after all the times I was there for you?" Natsuki was startled at the angry and harsh tone Shizuru used. "Everyone said you were thick headed, but now I get to see it closely." Natsuki looked away.

"S-Shizuru…" Natsuki was interrupted.

"No Natsuki, it is time that you listened to me." Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's head and forced her to face her. "Do you know how much I've suffered over these years since you've been gone?" Natsuki was quiet. "Back then I thought that after the carnival was over with that you and I were going to be okay, but congratulations for proving me wrong." Shizuru's cold mask stayed in place. "I loved you and you just decided to disappear out of my life when I needed you the most…you are the only one responsible for completely shattering my heart Natsuki." Shizuru's voiced was filled with misery, but also had anger in it.

"I-I…" Natsuki couldn't speak.

"I hated you so much for leaving me…for hurting me so bad…" Tears threatened to fall from Shizuru's eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall in front of Natsuki.

Shizuru stood up and walked in front of Natsuki with her back turned. Natsuki stood up and glared at Shizuru.

"Do you think it didn't hurt for me to leave!" Natsuki shouted at Shizuru. "How do you think it feels to be betrayed by someone you would trust with you're life huh Shizuru!" Shizuru snapped. She reached out to the girl and slapped her hard across the face.

"I do know what it feels like Natsuki, but what you are talking about and what I'm talking about are two different things!" Shizuru raised her voice as she turned around to face Natsuki head on. "You're mother betrayed you over ten years ago, it's time to just move on!"

"I'm not talking about my mother…" Natsuki lowered her voice. " You were the one who's betrayal hurt me Shizuru…even though it was that bastard Kanzaki who did it, but at the time when I thought you did it, it hurt so much." Natsuki's head was lowered with her bangs covering her eyes.

"What are you talking about…Raito has nothing to do with this." Shizuru was now full on glaring at the girl.

"It was in the text I received from your phone after I tried to call you so many times." Shizuru stared at Natsuki incredulously.

"You keep saying something about this text message, but where is the proof…I don't have my old phone anymore!" Shizuru was pissed.

"If I knew where my phone was then you'd have your proof!"

"Ara, I think us meeting was a bad idea." Shizuru took a deep breath to collect herself. "I'm leaving." With that started to walk away.

'_Stop her!'_ Inner Natsuki was panicing.

"N-No wait!" Natsuki ran up to Shizuru and grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

What Natsuki didn't expect was for Shizuru to turn around and slap her hard on the other cheek. Natsuki dropped Shizuru's wrist.

"Goodbye Kuga-san…make sure you are at work tomorrow or you can guarantee that you will be looking for another job." Shizuru left a guilty looking Natsuki there as she called a cab and left to her house.

Once Shizuru got home, the tears started falling down her face.

'_Why?'_

'_If you want answers Shizuru look at Natsuki's phone.' _

'_That's right.'_ Shizuru quickly walked over to the counter and grabbed Natsuki's phone.

Shizuru turned on Natsuki's phone and went to messages.

'_Ara, one sent message and on received.' _Shizuru clicked on inbox.

As soon as she hit inbox a key code popped up, it needed a password.

'_ARA?!' _

__________________________________________________________________________

With Natsuki

Natsuki was standing in the same spot staring toward the direction that Shizuru left.

'_I fucked up, but how?'_

'_S-Shizuru m-must h-have h-had it just a-as rough as w-we did…p-probably even mooorrrreeee.' _Inner Natsuki started crying.

'_DAMN IT!' _Natsuki felt her heart clench at the thought of Shizuru suffering.

Natsuki was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the approaching footsteps until she heard a voice.

"It's good to see you Na-chan."

Natsuki whipped her head around and came face to face with a pair of silver eyes. She took atwo steps back, her body was tense.

"W-w-why a-a-are y-y-you h-h-here?"

**A/N: Well that's it for chapter 7 ^^…hoped you liked it. Review and tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is a shout out to all the you guys who read and review this story. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. So this goes out to you guys d(^-^)b …hehe…anyway enjoy this chapter. BTW there is a song Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne that goes good with a certain part of this story so if you want to play it while reading you should ^^.**

**Caution while reading**

Chapter 8

________________________________________________________________________

_Natsuki whipped her head around and came face to face with a pair of silver eyes. She took two steps back, her body was tense._

"_W-w-why a-a-are y-y-you h-h-here?"_

__________________________________________________________________________

Silver eyes gleamed at Natsuki in the darkness.

"Awww…so you didn't miss me Na-chan" The figure placed a hand over it's heart in mock hurt. "I'm so hurt." Natsuki readied herself for an attack.

"Fuck you bastard!" Natsuki roared. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" The figure laughed.

"Isn't it obvious…I'm her to see my little girl." Natsuki's eyes widened.

"Don't you ever fucking call me that!" Natsuki growled, baring her teeth. "You lost the right when you killed mom." Natsuki whispered the last part.

"Awe…Na-chan you shouldn't talk to your father like that." The man grinned a sadistic grin. "I just might have to punish you…hmm you did break my gun a week ago…" The man pulled out a Sig Sauer 16. "Don't worry…I have another one." He aimed it at Natsuki and pulled the trigger.

"Safety first asshole." With that Natsuki took off to her bike.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought it would be." 'I'll make sure to make your death slow and painful since you got away last time.' The man switched off the gun's safety and chased after Natsuki.

'_Almost there!' _Natsuki pumped her legs faster_. 'I got to get away…I can't let that bastard Raito get Shizuru, he doesn't deserve her.'_

The man saw Natsuki getting farther away from him so he aimed at her and pulled the trigger. The bullet sliced across Natsuki's cheek, burning and cutting it.

'_HOLY SHIT!'_ Inner Natsuki was freaking out. _'RUN! RUN FOR OUR LIVES!' _Inner Natsuki ran and hid.

'_Fuckin' hell.' _Natsuki ran her hand over her cheek while increasing her speed. She glanced at her hand and saw the blood. _'I gotta get the hell outta here.' _Natsuki made it to her bike, jumped on, slammed her helmet on, and speed off.

'Hmmm, so you wanna play a little game of cat and mouse.' The man laughed evilly before jogging over to his 1999 cobra and took off after Natsuki.

'_Is he gone?' _Inner Natsuki peeked out from under the bed that she hid under.

'_I think so…'_ As soon as Natsuki said that a gunshot was heard. _'What the fuck!'_

A black car suddenly appeared behind her. The man poked his head out the window, aimed his gun at her bike, and fired. Natsuki swerved to avoid the bullet.

'_God damn it…that bastard Jin is trying to kill me.' _Natsuki took a sharp turn on her bike and looked back after she turned. _'Fuck he sure is a persistent.'_

Jin loaded his gun up and aimed at Natsuki's again, but this time he aimed at her back tire. He fired and the bullet went straight into the tire.

"Shit!" The bike spun out of control and flipped. Natsuki was thrown to the ground as her bike skidded twenty feet away.

Natsuki struggled to get up. She stood up holding her left side as she staggered into an abandoned park.

The black car skidded to a stop in front of the park. Jin got out and tapped the barrel of his gun against his chin.

"Hmmmm…hide and seek eh?" Jin chuckled darkly. "You're making this a lot more fun than I expected Na-chan, but you only stalling the inevitable." Jin then made his way into the park.

Natsuki heard the car stop and tried to sprint deeper into the park, but pain shot up into her body at every slight movement.

'_AHHHH! HE'S GETTING CLOSER!' _Inner Natsuki ran into a closet.

'_You're suppose to be me…then why the hell are you hiding like a coward!' _Natsuki heard footsteps behind her and rushed behind a tree to hide.

Just as Natsuki hid behind a tree, Jin stepped out into the middle of the park. Natsuki could see the sick smile plastered on his face.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Na-chan…" His smile turned sinister. "I won't hurt you Na-chan, well only a little." Jin started to look for hiding places on the old playground.

'_Just let that asshole find us.' _Inner Natsuki came out of the closet wearing a red bandanna on her forehead, black marks under her eyes, a black sports bra and black cargo pants, her hands were behind her back. _'I'll make sure that he won't be recognizable when I'm done with him!' _Inner Natsuki pulled out two katanas and put them in her belt loops, she then took grenades, stuck them in her pockets. Two pistols appeared in her hands and she smirked. _'He won't get past this dangerous but sexy woman.' _

'_Are you really me?' _Natsuki watched as Jin looked inside the jungle gym.

'_Oh yeah baby I'm you for sure.' _Inner Natsuki was shooting, burning, and mauling a Jin look alike. _'DIE!'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Start of song~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'…' A bolt of pain shot up through Natsuki's body causing her to yelp. _'Fuck…tell me h_e _didn't hear that.' _Jin Whipped around and shot at the tree Natsuki was hiding behind.

Natsuki jumped out from behind the tree and instantly regretted the sudden movement.

"There you are Na-chan." Jin walked over to Natsuki, but stopped when Natsuki spoke up.

"Why are you doing this." Natsuki's voice was low. "You killed Mom…now you want to kill me…why?"

"It's quite simple my little Na-chan…I didn't mean to kill your mother." Jin's evil grin made it's way onto his face. "I was trying to get rid of you two years ago…your mother was just in the way."

"Why would you want to kill me…I did nothing to you!" Natsuki stood her ground as Jin took a few steps toward her.

"Hmmm…I guess it's because you aren't mine." Jin shrugged his shoulders as Natsuki gave him a shocked look. "Don't give me that look Na-chan…I was going to kill your mother after I watch her witness the death of her mistake." With that Jin charged at Natsuki.

Natsuki was barely dodging Jin's punches. She ducked when Jin swung the arm that was holding the gun. The pain was so intense that her body started to go numb so she attacked back, hitting Jin in the shins. Jin hissed before lifting his leg up and slamming it into stomach.

Natsuki fell to the ground coughing up blood, she slowly stood up while still coughing a little. Natsuki growled at Jin who was charging at her again. When Jin was about a foot away, Natsuki pulled her right leg back then thrust it forward into Jin's ribs. She heard a few cracks and Jin howling in pain while clutching at his side. Natsuki didn't wait for him to attack and gave Jin an uppercut to the jaw. Jin stumbled back, but not before pulling out a knife and slashing Natsuki across the stomach and over her old scar. Jin then dropped his knife.

Natsuki stumbled back holding a hand over her stomach as Jin recovered with a trails of blood leaking from his mouth. The shock wore off and the pain returned with vengeance.

"Heh…*pant*…you're good." Jin was holding his ribs until he heard a loud gasp.

Jin turned his head to the sound and was surprised to see a little girl around the age of eight looking at him with a fearful expression. Natsuki picked up the knife and put it into her pocket when Jin was distracted.

"Heh look what we have here Na-chan." Natsuki looked over at the little girl, but she noticed that Jin was loading his gun again. "I hate little brats, the world would be a better place without brats like you." Natsuki sprinted over to the little girl as Jin pointed the gun.

Natsuki wrapped her arms around the little girl as two gunshots were heard. Natsuki grunted as one of the bullets went into the back of her shoulder and the other one went into her left side.

"H-hey…l-listen, g-get o-outta h-here…I d-don't want y-you t-to g-get h-hurt." Natsuki's breathing was labored, her body was starting to feel heavy.

Natsuki let go of the little girl who looked about ready to cry. Natsuki noticed that the blood from her stomach stained her white t-shirt and blue shorts.

"O-onee-san!" The little girl had tears running down her face. "Y-you're h-hurt!"

"D-don't w-worry a-about m-me just run..." The little girl nodded as she took off.

"Hah, how noble of you Na-chan, but heroes only make it in comic books…you won't." Jin slowly walked over to Natsuki.

Natsuki's legs were close to collapsing, but she refused to let them. Jin grabbed Natsuki by the throat and smirked.

"Poor little Na-chan." Jin used his caring father tone. "It looks like you have gone and cut yourself, let me help it heal faster." Jin then took a pack of salt, ripped it open, put some on his thumb, and smeared it across the gash on Natsuki's stomach.

Natsuki's eyes dilated at a new wave of pain hit her. She clamped her eyes shut and bit her lip until it bled because she didn't want to give Jin the satisfaction of hearing her scream out in pain. Natsuki narrowed her eyes before pulling out the knife and aimed for his chest, but she started to fall so she thrust the knife into his stomach.

Jin let go of Natsuki and stumbled back grinning as Natsuki fell to the ground.

"N-nice kid…" Jin applied pressure to his wound to slow the bleeding. "You're going to die, so your attempt to kill me failed." Jim squatted down and watched the blood pool around Natsuki.

________________________________________________________________________

With the little girl

The little girl ran as fast as she could back home. She got to her house, slammed open the door, and ran to her parents who where sitting in the living room.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san! Come quick we need to help Onee-san!" The little girl tugged on her dad's sleeve.

"Hikaru!" Her parents shouted. "You're bleeding!"

"No I'm not…Onee-san protected me…she is the one that's hurt we need to hurry." Hikaru's parents nodded and called the cops and an ambulance.

"Where is this Onee-chan you're talking about Hikaru?"

"At the old park near the river!" Hikaru's Dad told the police the address.

After they called the police, they headed to the abandoned the park. When they got there the police and ambulance had just arrived.

________________________________________________________________________

With Jin and Natsuki

Jin looked over to the entrance of the park when he heard sirens. He stood up and looked down at Natsuki who was barely breathing.

"Well I guess this is the last time we'll meet." Jin stood up and dusted off his pants. "You won't even make it through the night…what a shame." With that Jin left without a last look at Natsuki.

A few minutes later Hikaru came running into the park only to find Natsuki in a pool of blood.

"Onee-san!" Hikaru ran over to Natsuki and knelt down next to her.

Natsuki slowly opened her eyes and saw Hikaru looking down at her with tears falling from her face onto Natsuki's.

"H-h-hey k-k-kid." Natsuki struggled to say as blood came up through her mouth.

"D-don't t-talk O-Onee-san." Hikaru chocked out, her tears kept falling as the paramedics picked up Natsuki on the stretcher. "Y-you'll b-be a-alright O-Onee-san…p-p-please." Natsuki was loaded into the ambulance.

That was the last thing Natsuki heard as she succumbed to darkness.

"Shizuru…"

**A/N: Well that was chapter 8. Will Natsuki make it? What about Shizuru? Find out in the next chapter R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys….um yeah I know you probably wanna kill me for last chapter, but there is a purpose to it…well Thank all for the reviews. Here is chapter 9.**

Chapter 9

________________________________________________________________________

"_D-don't t-talk O-Onee-san." Hikaru chocked out, her tears kept falling as the paramedics picked up Natsuki on the stretcher. "Y-you'll b-be a-alright O-Onee-san…p-p-please." Natsuki was loaded into the ambulance._

_That was the last thing Natsuki heard as she succumbed to darkness._

"_Shizuru…"_

________________________________________________________________________

The hospital doors burst open as the paramedics rushed Natsuki into the emergency room. The doctors immediately got to work.

"This girl has lost too much blood, get a blood transfusion started." The head doctor, Dr. Gram, demanded.

The blood transfusion was set up quickly. The doctors started to operate on Natsuki by first stitching up the gash on her stomach.

'_Good thing this wound wasn't deep enough to cut through her stomach or we'd have a serious problem.' _Dr. Gram finished up sewing the last of the wound.

Dr. Gram looked at Natsuki's face and smiled a sad smile.

'_Who would want to do this to you?' _Dr. Gram and the other doctors started to remove the first bullet lodged in Natsuki shoulder.

'That's one down, one to go.' The doctors started working on the other bullet. _'This girl is lucky that none of the bullets hit any vital organs.' _All Natsuki's major wounds were sealed up and she was washed clean of blood, then rolled into the intensive care unit.

"I hope you don't give up kid." Dr. Gram's eyes softened. "You have so much going for you." With that he left the room only hearing the steady beep of the heart monitor.

________________________________________________________________________

With Anh

'Riiinnnnggg….rriing…rrrinn.' "Hello, Anh Lu speaking." Anh had just got done cooking some dinner.

"Hello Lu-san this is Dr. Gram." Anh was surprised. "And I'm calling because…Natsuki is in the hospital."

"Of course she is, she does work there you know." Anh was laughing at the thought of Dr. Gram calling her just to tell her Natsuki was working extra hours.

"No, I wish that were the case." Dr. Gram had warmed up to the seemingly cold doctor after the incident with Karu. "Natsuki checked into the hospital…she had to undergo surgery because of the shot wounds and gash plus broken ri…" Anh had dropped the phone.

"Lu-san are you there?" Anh quickly reached down and grabbed the phone.

"Y-yes…I'll be on m-my way as s-soon as I can." With that Anh hung up the phone and called Takumi.

"Hello Takumi Tokiha speaking." Came Takumi's sleepy voice.

"Takumi you have to get to the hospital right now!" Anh was starting to freak out.

"Why?" Takumi looked over at the clock. "It's like three in the morning."

"Natsuki is in the hospital!" Takumi's eyes widened. "She has been hurt badly, I think that bastard followed her from America."

"I'll be right there." Takumi hung up.

Anh placed the phone on the hook, grabbed a jacket and her keys before sprinting out to her car.

'_I'm on my way Natsuki.' _Anh grabbed her phone and called a certain number.

"You should head over to the hospital."

"Ara, why is that Anh?"

"Natsuki is in the hospital." Anh was speeding toward the hospital.

"That can't be Natsuki was just fine a few hours ago." Shizuru's voice was calm, but she was panicking. _'Natsuki's hurt.' _

"Shizuru you should come…" Anh sighed. "It would mean a lot to Natsuki and to me."

"Ara, but didn't you side with Natsuki. Anh scrunched up her eyebrows in frustration.

"I was being childish Shizuru." Shizuru was shocked. "I guess I just took my frustration on you and the others because I'm so sick of watching her get hurt both physically and emotionally." Anh sighed. "I know it's no excuse, but she is like a sister to me…"

"I'll be there."

________________________________________________________________________

With Natsuki

"Where am I?" Natsuki was walking through a forest covered in white mist. _'This is weird.'_

Natsuki kept walking until she found herself at a small pond. She sat down with her elbows on her knees and peered down into the pond. She was surprised when she saw like a video of the time when her and her mother got Duran.

"What the hell is this?" Natsuki heard footsteps behind her and whipped around. _'The pain is gone…strange.'_

"Hello Natsuki-chan." Natsuki eyes widened as the woman smiled gently at her.

"M-mom." The woman nodded her head, walked over to Natsuki and embraced her.

"What are you doing here Natsuki-chan?" Natsuki broke the embrace and looked up at her mother.

"I don't know…all I remember is seeing a little girl, running to her, then pain." Natsuki looked back at the pond. "What is that?"

"It is a reflection of your life." Saeko glanced down at the pond where a memory of Natsuki and a girl with crimson eyes was playing. "It's like seeing all of your life before you go…"

"Hmmm…what do you mean by go…" Realization hit Natsuki hard. "You mean that…am I dead!?" Saeko laughed.

"No Natsuki-chan, but you are in something most people would call limbo or the place in between life and death." Saeko looked at Natsuki's face as she watched the memory of Shizuru and her in the student counsel room. "Is she special to you?"

"Yes she is…" Natsuki sighed and looked at her mother. "But I don't know if she still feels the same way about me." Saeko gave Natsuki a knowing look.

"Well you never know besides, you're kind of…" Saeko tapped her chin while trying to think of the word. "dense." Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"So I've been told." Natsuki's look softened as she looked at the memories with Shizuru.

"Natsuki you should go back." Natsuki slowly nodded her head. "I'll be watching over you." Saeko placed a kiss on Natsuki's forehead before everything around her started to dissolve.

"_Onee-san!"_

"_Natsuki!"_

Natsuki walked toward the voices as Saeko smiled proudly at her daughter.

'_I'm proud of you Natsuki-chan.'_

________________________________________________________________________

While Natsuki was in limbo

Anh rushed into the hospital and up to the receptionist's desk.

"Where can I find Natsuki Kuga?!" The receptionist looked at Anh and frowned.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over." Anh glared at the woman as the woman glared back.

"Ara, Yuki-san do you think you can give me the room number to Natsuki Kuga?" Shizuru used her façade smile on the woman causing her to swoon.

"S-she i-is i-in r-room 530 F-Fujino-sama." The woman had a blush on her cheeks.

"Okini." Shizuru gave the woman a wink. "There will be some other people showing up to see Kuga-san as well, can you send them up when they arrive." With that Shizuru followed Anh into the elevator. The elevator was silent and both women released a breath of relief when it was over.

Anh and Shizuru quickly made their way over to room number 530. Anh grabbed the doorknob and pushed open the door and walked in.

What caught both women's attention was the little girl sitting beside Natsuki's bed, crying while her head was buried in the edge of the mattress. The girl kept calling out for her onee-san.

Shizuru was shaken when she saw Natsuki laying in bed motionless. Natsuki was so pale that Shizuru would have thought she had passed away if not for the slow rise and fall of the girl's chest. The thought of Natsuki dying caused tears to well up in her eyes.

'_Natsuki.' _Shizuru watched as Anh placed a hand on the little girl's shoulder. The girl looked up at Anh with puffy red eyes and a tear-stained face.

"It's okay." Anh smiled reassuringly at the girl. "Natsuki is strong, she will pull through this." And looked at Shizuru while saying this.

Shizuru looked at Anh with a grateful smile and Anh returned it with an apologetic one that apologized for how she has been acting. Shizuru moved her gaze from Anh to Natsuki before walking up to her bedside. She unconsciously grabbed Natsuki's cell from her pocket and held it to her chest.

Suddenly the door burst open and Mai, Akira, and Takumi rushed in. The froze in their tracks when they saw the condition Natsuki was in.

"Natsuki." Mai whispered as she brought a hand to her mouth to stifle her sobs.

"Onee-san." Takumi whispered as walked over to stand beside Shizuru.

"You call her that too?" The little girl asked as she looked up at Takumi.

Takumi looked confused at first, but then he remembered that Natsuki seemed to have a knack for acting like an older sister to people younger than her. He nodded his head.

"If you don't mind me asking…how do you know Natsuki?" The little girl looked at Anh.

"I was walking in the old park near my house when a heard some noise." The little girl paused. "I walked to it and saw two people, one was smiling and the other was bleeding." Tears started to fall from the little girl's eyes. "The man with the silver eyes saw me and pointed his gun at me. Onee-san ran and g-gave me a h-hug when I heard a l-loud b-bang. S-she then told me to run and t-then she f-fell. I told my parents and they called the police…w-when we f-found O-O-Onee-chan…s-she was r-really h-hurt." The little girl was sobbing uncontrollably so Anh wrapped her arms around the little girl.

The door opened once more and Dr. Gram and two people walked in. The little girl in Anh's arms broke away from the hug and ran to her parents who were there to take her home she followed them reluctantly. Dr. Gram turned and looked at everyone.

"Will Natsuki be okay doctor?" Anh asked out loud as Shizuru asked in her mind.

"Kuga-san was in bad condition when she arrived here." Dr. Gram took a deep breath. "We fixed her up as best as we could, now it's up to her weather or not she lives. I'm surprised she has lasted as long as she has, she lost a lot of blood."

The room was silent except of a few sniffles. Eventually the doctor told everyone that they should go and leave Natsuki in peace.

When everyone left out the door Anh grabbed Shizuru by the hand, stopping her in the middle of the hallway.

"Shizuru…um…where did you find Natsuki's phone?" Shizuru was silent. She kept looking back at Natsuki's hospital room door. "D-do you want me to unlock it for you?" Shizuru looked at Anh to see if there was and ulterior motive, but found none so she nodded and handed Anh the phone.

Anh turned on the phone and quickly typed in the password that she knew Natsuki used. When that was done she handed Shizuru back the phone who simply held it over her heart.

"Well I'll see you later Shizuru." Anh smiled softly and left while Shizuru went to her office to grab a cup of tea.

When Shizuru got her green tea she sat down at her desk and held Natsuki's phone in front of her. She then decided to see the text message she has been trying to read.

Shizuru when to Natsuki's inbox and clicked sent messages first then she opened the only sent text in the inbox.

_To: Shizuru Fujino_

_Sent 8-15-2001 2:35PM_

_Hey Shizuru...um…I tried calling you a few times, but you didn't answer so this was my next idea. I wanted to tell you that I'm in America. I found out that my mother survived the car accident, but just barely. _

'_she texted me to tell me she was already in America?' _Shizuru raised an eyebrow, but continued reading.

_I have to get some stuff I left behind and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me…to see my mother. Shizuru I've been thinking a lot since the carnival and I probably won't have the guts to say this if I don't get this out now. I…love…you Shizuru. It's taken me this long to figure it out, but I can finally say that my love is the same as your's. So call me or text me your answer._

Shizuru covered her mouth with her hand as tears made their way down her face. She quickly went to received messages and clicked on the one text.

_From: Shizuru Fujino_

_Received 8-15-2001 2:50PM_

_Ara, Natsuki I would say I'm flattered that you wanted me to come with you to America, but I would be lying. When I decided to become friends with you it was because I felt like it was my obligation since I am Kaichou. When I said that I loved you I only said because I felt bad for you. In reality I simply stayed your friend because I pitied you. Who would be able to love someone like you, you are cold, distant and rude. I never loved you and I wouldn't want to go anywhere with the likes of you. Goodbye Natsuki._

Shizuru couldn't believe what she had just read.

"I never wrote this…August 15...Raito had an important meeting that day and asked if he could use my pho…" Shizuru stopped when she realized what had happened. Natsuki and herself were played. "I got to go to Natsuki…I'll tell her when she wakes up." Shizuru rushed out of her office, forgetting her tea as she made her way to Natsuki's room.

When Shizuru got to Natsuki's room she heard what sounded like a little boy calling out to his Onee-san. Shizuru quickly pushed open the door and her breath caught in her throat. There sitting on the window sill was Natsuki. She was in her black sports bra and a pair of shorts. Bandages covered her stomach, shoulder, some on her calves, and one on her cheek. She was sitting with one knee up on the window sill and the other on the floor. A little boy was gently holding onto her and crying softly. Shizuru took a step forward and her eyes locked with emerald ones.

"Natsuki."

**A/N: Well that is chapter 9 for ya ^^. Tell me what cha guys think k. R&R =).**

**~j-swiss**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks a bunch to all of u who reviewed ^^. As a reward here is the next chapter…sorry to keep ya waiting…I would now like to introduce chapter 10! *claps* BTW Sorry for the cliff hangers =P…but it does make it more interesting ne? **

**Warning: This chapter will have some very mature content towards the end…read at your own risk. -that means you might want to get a tissue.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_When Shizuru got to Natsuki's room she heard what sounded like a little boy calling out to his Onee-san. Shizuru quickly pushed open the door and her breath caught in her throat. There sitting on the window sill was Natsuki. She was in her black sports bra and a pair of shorts. Bandages covered her stomach, shoulder, some on her calves, and one on her cheek. She was sitting with one knee up on the window sill and the other on the floor. A little boy was gently holding onto her and crying softly. Shizuru took a step forward and her eyes locked with emerald ones._

"_Natsuki."_

________________________________________________________________________

Shizuru had to take a deep breath before saying anything to the burnet. She felt happy, sad, confused, and betrayal all at the same time after just one look from Natsuki.

'_Ara, deep breaths. You are in control Fujino.' _Shizuru managed to calm her emotions and put up her flawless mask. "Hello Natsuki."

'_Did Natsuki didn't hurt herself because of us?' _Inner Shizuru looked about ready to cry until see saw the bandages on Natsuki's back. _'Someone hut my Natsuki! Whoever it was, I'm gonna make them wish they were never born. Kiyohime!'_ Kiyohime appeared next to Inner Shizuru.

"O-onee-san…thank you." Karu crawled into Natsuki's lap and snuggled up to her. "You came back…t-the doctor said that if you wanted to live you would have to fight." Natsuki felt tears soak her bandages. "Y-you could've d-died O-onee-san." Shizuru felt like crying as Karu said these words.

Natsuki slowly wrapped her arms around Karu and rested her chin on his head. She stared out the window watching the rain fall down.

Shizuru carefully watched the exchange between Natsuki and Karu. A small, almost unnoticeable blushed formed on her cheeks.

'_Natsuki seems to have grown up a bit since she left.' _Inner Shizuru swooned at the sight of Natsuki comforting the little boy like a mother wolf and her cub. Her smile turned into a devilish one as a thought came to mind. _'I wonder what other adult things Natsuki might have learned since she has left…*gasp* ask her if she let someone other than us take her innocence! Now Shizuru, NOW!' _

"Natsuki?" Natsuki looked over at Shizuru and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what is it?' "Do you think I can talk to you alone?" Karu moved his head out from under Natsuki's and looked over at Shizuru and glared.

Shizuru was taken back by the hostile look in the boy's eyes.

"Why do you want to talk to Onee-san alone? To hurt her like that m…" Natsuki covered up Karu's mouth with her hand and gave him a tired look that said 'don't talk about it.' Shizuru caught what he said.

'_So someone did hurt Natsuki.' _Shizuru was inwardly frowning.

"_WHAT! WHY THAT SON-OF-A-BISCUT!' _Inner Shizuru was fuming.

'_Ara? Son-of-a-biscuit?' _Shizuru inwardly raised an eyebrow.

"_Hehe.'_ Shizuru shook her head.

"Ara, I would not lay a hand on Natsuki." Shizuru inwardly flinched when she remembered hitting Natsuki hard twice in the same night.

Karu's hostile look changed to one of curiosity as he looked up at Natsuki. Natsuki turned her head from Shizuru and met Karu's eyes.

"You know her right?" Natsuki nodded her head. "Has she ever hurt you?" Natsuki thought about how her how her heart seems to break every time she is around Shizuru. She also thought back to when Shizuru slapped her hard twice.

'I deserved it…she suffered just as much as I did, but I was selfish and only thinking of me.' Natsuki shook her head which caused Shizuru's eyes to widen. "S-she h-hasn't." Natsuki's voice trembled and it broke Shizuru's heart to hear the pain in her voice.

"Do you want me to leave you alone to talk to her Onee-san?" Karu looked up at Natsuki and Natsuki nodded. With that Karu got up and walked out the door.

Shizuru watched the boy go before she turned her attention back to Natsuki who was looking out the window.

"Why?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru from the corner of her eyes. "Why did you tell the boy that I've never hurt you…I hit you two days ago, twice?" Shizuru's mask was close to falling apart.

"B-because.." Natsuki rested her head on her raised knee and tilted it to look at Shizuru. "I-I h-hurt you m-more than just a s-slap to the f-face." Natsuki closed her eyes and let out a breath before opening them.

'_Ara, she really has matured.' _Shizuru was shocked to hear those words come out of Natsuki's mouth.

'_In more ways than one.' _Inner Shizuru wagged her eyebrows suggestively while looking Natsuki up and down.

'_Ara, she is hurt and thinking about doing this and that with her.' _Shizuru was appalled at her inner self. _'She might not even feel the same way that she used to after she read the text message.'_

'No one ever said it was illegal to view an nice piece of…artwork.'

'_Ara you are so incorrigible.' _Shizuru just decided to block inner Shizuru out.

"Natsuki…why?" Natsuki sighed and rested her eyes on Shizuru.

"W-why I l-left?" Shizuru shook her head.

"Why are you taking the blame." Natsuki was about to speak when Shizuru continued, "You are not the one to blame…Raito is." Shizuru watched Natsuki's eyes widen.

"H-how d-did you k-know?" Shizuru smiled softly at Natsuki before pulling out Natsuki's phone from her pocket.

"I managed to find this laying around and kept it safe for you." Shizuru slowly walked over to Natsuki with the same soft smile upon her face.

"S-so I t-take it you r-read the m-messages." Shizuru nodded her head Natsuki gazed out the window.

"Natsuki…is it true?" Shizuru wanted to reach out to Natsuki, but she decided against it.

"Is what true?" Natsuki continued to gaze out the window making Shizuru a little frustrated.

Shizuru reached out and gently placed her finger under Natsuki's chin and turned her head so that they were eye to eye.

"Natsuki…." Shizuru was looking no pleading for the truth. "….do you love me."

Shizuru was stunned when Natsuki smiled a gentle smile, but then her eyebrows scrunched up as she turned her head away.

"It's complicated." Shizuru was curious, but also a bit angry.

"Ara, why is this situation complicated?" Natsuki sighed. "I simply asked if you loved me."

"I m-may have m-matured, but s-some things are a b-bit hard to discuss f-for me." Shizuru's eyebrows rose.

"Ara, then are you telling me that you don't find me attractive." Shizuru placed hr hands over her face and started to 'cry.' "Natsuki Ikezu, she doesn't think I am pretty enough for her." Natsuki sighed and looked at Shizuru.

"It's n-not that…" Shizuru lifted her head from her hands after hearing the serious yet troubled tone. "I d-do love you…more t-than you know, but…" Natsuki ran a hand through her navy locks. "If we ever got together you wouldn't be safe. The person who did this to me is still out there and will eventually find out that I'm alive." Natsuki looked at Shizuru. "I lost you once and I don't want to lose you forever." Tears started making their way down Shizuru's face.

'_Oh shit! I just made her cry…_' Natsuki was panicking. _'What did I do…oh fuck!'_

"I'm sorry…please don't cry." Shizuru looked at Natsuki through the tears.

"Ara, Natsuki doesn't have to apologize." Natsuki was still freaking out a bit. "Natsuki…I love you too even if you are still a little dense." Shizuru closed the distance between Natsuki and herself, wrapping Natsuki in an embrace.

Shizuru felt Natsuki tense up and was about to let go until Natsuki relaxed. She was even more surprised when Natsuki raised her arms and returned the hug, pulling Shizuru flush against her body.

'_Ara, she smells so good…this is all Natsuki.' _Shizuru unconsciously nuzzled the junction between Natsuki's neck and shoulder. _'I really missed this.'_

'_What happened to Natsuki hurt me?' _Inner Shizuru asked.

'_Raito made each of us believe that the other wanted nothing to do with the other.' _Shizuru unconsciously held Natsuki tighter_. 'Raito is to blame.'_

'_That bastard is going down!' _Inner Shizuru pulled out a naginata.

"Uh Shizuru?" Shizuru nodded her head to show that she was listening. "D-do you think you can loosen your grip?" Shizuru's eyes went wide as she let go and jumped back two feet.

"Kannin na, Natsuki." Shizuru eyes where still wide. " I didn't mean to."

"Heh, no worries Shizuru." Natsuki smiled a small smile before looking over to the door as it opened.

"Shizuru there you are." Raito Kanzaki walked into the room and over to Shizuru. "I was worried about you." He placed a kiss on Shizuru's cheek.

'_How dare he touch…let alone kiss us!' _Inner Shizuru was freaking out.

'_I know it is very unpleasant, but I want to see what Natsuki will do.'_ Inner Shizuru thought about it then agreed with Shizuru.

Natsuki watch Raito very closely as he wrapped an arm around Shizuru.

'_Ew, ew, ew!' _Inner Shizuru was spraying herself with Frebreeze.

'_Are you just going to sit there and watch him take our Shizuru?!' _Inner Natsuki was yelling out Natsuki.

Natsuki waited.

"Hello Kuga-san." Raito smiled a smug smile at seeing Natsuki bandaged up and looking slightly angry.

"Kanzaki." Natsuki held out her hand waiting for a handshake.

'_What is she doing.' _Inner Shizuru was watching Natsuki eagerly as Shizuru was left in the dark.

Raito smirked, grabbed Natsuki's hand and squeezed hard. He was surprised when Natsuki pulled him closer. Natsuki then crashed her fist into his face, breaking his nose in the process.

'_HOLY SHIT THAT HURT!' _Natsuki could feel her shoulder wound open and bleed a little.

Raito was sitting on the ground holding his nose while blood was dripping to the floor. He looked at Shizuru as if to point at Natsuki and tell on her.

Shizuru was surprised when Natsuki did what she did.

'Ara, ara…sexy Natsuki.' Natsuki's bandages had loosened and slipped off her shoulder, giving Shizuru a peek of the wings on her back and she was smirking that devilish smirk.

"_OMG….*sqqquuueeeeaaaalll*…our Natsuki is so bad…so sexy…so…mmmmm.' _Inner Shizuru nearly came at the sight of Natsuki.

'_Ara, this is unbearable.' _Shizuru rubbed her thighs together to satisfy the ache in between her thighs.

'_ARA! N-Natsuki f-faster….ohhhhh…h-harder….ahhh…" _Inner Shizuru had somehow managed to get Fantasy Natsuki in a room, on a bed, naked and with her head between Inner Shizuru's legs, licking and nibbling. _'NATSUKI!' _Inner Shizuru slumped down on the pillows as fantasy Natsuki crawled up and placed her hips between Inner Shizuru's legs.

'_**You Didn't think we were done did you?' **_Fantasy Natsuki grinned devilishly before rocking her hips hard into Inner Shizuru. Inner Shizuru raked her nails across Fantasy Natsuki's back as she wrapped her legs around her. _**'Now let me rock your world.' **_Fantasy Natsuki whispered sexily into Inner Shizuru's ear before nibbling on it.

Shizuru shook her head of the thoughts, but not before _'NA-AHHHHH-TSU-KI!'._

"Oi Shizuru your nose is bleeding." Shizuru looked at Natsuki then brought her hand up to her nose and pinched it. "Here Shizuru." Natsuki held out a tissue to Shizuru who took it and ran out the door and towards her office.

Natsuki looked over at a knocked out Raito who had a broken nose, a tooth missing, two black eyes, a busted lip, bruises all over his body, and broken fingers.

'_Damn I'm good.' _Inner Natsuki smirked along with Natsuki_. 'Shizuru will hopefully be back tomorrow…I hope she's alright.'_

Natsuki rolled her eyes and glared at Raito's slightly twitching body. Natsuki's eyes gleamed when an idea came to mind. She grabbed one of the chairs next to her bedside tied Raito to it and stuck him out side with a sign around his neck that said 'take me….I like it hard'

"OMG…RAITO KANZAKI IS SINGLE AND IS SITTING HERE DEFENSLESS IN THE HALL NEXT TO ROOM 530!" Natsuki then slapped Raito awake. "Hope you have fun you son-of-a-bitch." Natsuki went back into her room as a mob of people rushed over to Raito.

The last thing Natsuki heard was "PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THERE, NO….AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

'Hahaha…" Natsuki was laughing to hard that tears were falling down her cheeks.

'_Damn you are so good!' _Inner Natsuki was rolling on the floor laughing and holding her sides.

________________________________________________________________________

With Shizuru

Shizuru was walking to her office at a quick pace, but with a calm expression even though she was anything, but calm.

'Ara, good thing my office is soundproof.' Shizuru walked up to her office door, went in, locked the door, and walked over to her chair. 'Now to get rid of an certain ache thanks to a certain someone.'

'_**AHHHH…S-SHIZURU!' **_

"Oh Kami-sama."

TBC…

**A/N: Well that's chapter 10...tell me what ya think ^^. R&R Next update will be posted soon =)'till then laterz.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: CHAPTER !! IS HERE…TADA! Enjoy ^^ and Thank you guys for the reviews…always.

**Chapter 11**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

'_**AHHHH…S-SHIZURU!' **_

"_Oh Kami-sama."_

________________________________________________________________________________

With Natsuki

After Natsuki's chuckles subsided, she went over to the window and sat on the window sill. She gazed almost sadly out the window as it started to rain hard. Thunder roared mercilessly and flashed across the darkened sky, it almost made Natsuki jump.

The door slowly began to creep open and a shadowed figure stepped inside the room, shutting the door quietly. The figure then walked quietly over to Natsuki.

Natsuki heard the soft footsteps and was about to attack her intruder, but she realized the footsteps were too soft and light to be a man's.

"Onee-san?" Karu was in a pair of pajama pants and a short sleeve shirt. "C-can I sleep with you?" Natsuki picked up on the tremble in his voice.

Natsuki turned her head to look over at the boy. She noticed that his eyes were bloodshot, and he was sweating as if he was waken from a bad dream.

"Come here." Natsuki held out and arm.

"Really?" Natsuki nodded.

Karu literally jumped into Natsuki's arms and snuggled into her while Natsuki rested her chin on his head and placed her hands on her knee, making it so Karu wouldn't fall.

"Mind if I ask you some thing squirt?" Karu wrinkled his nose at the nickname, but nodded his head. "Why is it that you trust me…you only met me a few days ago?"

"It's b-because I feel safe around you Onee-san." Karu looked out the window. "My parents never really cared…they g-gave me money, clothes, food, and anything I wanted, but they were n-never a-around." Tears soaked Natsuki's fresh bandages and trickled down her abdomen. "T-they don't even come v-visit m-me…e-everyone -around h-here just c-came i-in here t-to do t-their j-job as f-fast a-as p-possible…" Karu was full on sobbing. "u-until y-you c-came, y-you m-made i-it f-fun a-and y-you l-listened." Natsuki wrapped her arms round the boy, she didn't even noticed the three people who came into the room.

"I know what you're feeling…to not have parents around when you need them the most." Karu continued to cry while grabbing at Natsuki's now loose bandages.

One of the people who just walked into the room stifled a gasp by placing a hand over her mouth.

"Natsuki…" The person tried to cover up the sound, but Natsuki turned her head and caught sight of the people.

'Mai.' Natsuki didn't really like people to see her when her guard was down, but it was too late now so Natsuki just smiled so softly that it made Mai, Anh, and Nao gasp. Natsuki turned back and looked out the window.

"O-Onee-san…" Karu whispered this before he slowly drifted into a deep slumber as the sky slowly started to light up.

"Squirt." Natsuki chuckled softly when she saw that Karu scowled at the nickname in his sleep. Natsuki carefully picked Karu up and winced as the pain killers started to wear off. She walked over to her bed, placed the boy in it and tucked him in.

Natsuki then walked over to the people by the door, opened it and motioned for them to follow her outside. They all followed Natsuki to the inside garden in the center of the hospital. Natsuki sat down on a bench.

"Did you guys need anything?" Natsuki looked at her old friends curiously.

"Natsuki!" Mai launched herself at the poor girl and wrapped her in a hug. The force was so much that it sent Natsuki tumbling over the bench and onto the soft grass.

"M-Mai, g-get o-ff." Natsuki groaned.

"S-sorry!" Mai quickly jumped off of Natsuki and scanned over her body to check if any of her wounds opened. "Are you okay?" Natsuki slowly sat up while rubbing her lower back.

"Eh, I've been better." Natsuki watched as Anh took a bottle out of her lab coat, open it, and hand Natsuki two pills. Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"To take the pain away." Natsuki took the pills and tossed them in her mouth before swallowing.

Anh grinned mischievously as she thought of some thing.

"Who would have known that the bad-ass biker chick, Natsuki Kuga would have such a soft spot for a little kid…no wonder you specialized in pediatrics." Natsuki blushed and turned her head away from Anh and Nao who were on the ground laughing.

"Natsuki…you really have grown." Natsuki looked at Mai who looked at her like a proud mother. "I'm glad you became a children's doctor…you took care of Takumi when I couldn't be there and I want to thank you." Mai wrapped Natsuki in a gentle hug.

"Ummm…you don't have to thank me ya know." Natsuki was a little uncomfortable with Mai's hug at first, but she got use to it.

"But I want to." Mai looked at Natsuki and her eyes sparkled when she came up with an idea. "How about I make you some ramen with …mayonnaise it was your favorite." Anh looked at Mai like she grew a second head.

"Ramen and mayonnaise?" Anh looked disgusted. "That is gross Mai." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Hey it use to be Natsuki's favorite." Anh eyed Natsuki.

"Yeah right…I've known Natsuki for almost right years and I have never seen her eat mayonnaise." Mai whipped her head around to Natsuki with her jaw hanging.

"Is it true." Natsuki nodded her head. "Finally…*cough* I mean aw." Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"So Mutt." Natsuki raised her eyebrow at Nao. "Who was the kid?"

"A kid who was basically left alone." Anh looked at Natsuki and smiled at her sadly while Nao and Mai exchanged confused looks. "The kid is given everything he wants, but he is basically on his own." Mai and Nao looked at Natsuki with raised eyebrow.

"Then why were you so nice to him." Nao pestered. "You use to not give a shit Mutt."

"Feel free to interrogate me…if you can't figure it out then you really don't know me." Natsuki stood up and dusted off her pants.

"I know you better than you think I do." Natsuki glared so harshly at Nao that it cause both Mai and Nao to step back.

"You know nothing about me Yuuki…but I will say this…" Natsuki narrowed her eyes. "I feel closer to that kid because he is just like I use to be." Nao's eyes widened. "If he keeps going the way he is going then he will end up alone until someone will push their way into his heart…and it will hurt when that something walks away." Natsuki turned and started to walk away until Nao grabbed the belt loop of Natsuki's pants.

"You're running away with you're tail between your legs…" Nao glared at the back of Natsuki's head. "You haven't changed."

"I'm not running." Natsuki looked over her shoulder. "I can see you want to know what has happened over the years right?" Nao nodded her head dumbly. "Well then let go of my pants and follow me." Nao let go of Natsuki and followed her toward the center of the garden that had jasmine flowers around a grand piano. Mai and Anh followed as well.

Natsuki sat down at the piano and started to play.

"I was never good at talking about my emotions so I found a better way to talk about them." Mai, Nao, and Anh sat down on some benches near the piano.

________________________________________________________________________

With Shizuru

Shizuru had just finished rebut toning her blouse and fixed her plaid skirt, before leaving her office to find Natsuki. She walked to Natsuki's room and opened the door. She was confused to see Karu sitting up in Natsuki's bed.

Karu looked over at Shizuru and smiled.

"Have you seen Onee-san?" Shizuru shook her head. "Oh…do you think we can look for her….um…?" Shizuru smiled.

"Ara, my name is Shizuru Fujino." Karu nodded and got up out of bed. "And yes we can look for Natsuki. After that was said Shizuru and Karu left and roamed the hospital looking for Natsuki.

The two looked everywhere for Natsuki.

"Ara, Natsuki might have went back to her room." Karu nodded in agreement before he heard music.

"Do you hear that?" Shizuru walked over to where Karu had gone. They went into the deep part of the garden and saw the person they were looking for. Shizuru was about to walk over until Natsuki spoke.

"I thought Shizuru seriously had played with me…I-it hurt and everyday for eight years I have felt the pain." Shizuru's eyes widened. "I can't really tell you how much I felt, but I can do this." Natsuki started to play a melody.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Start Song Survive by Gabrielle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't wanna talk about it, It makes me wanna cry." Natsuki closed her eyes. "Every time I pour out my emotions, I feel emptier inside." Shizuru wanted to cry.

"I don't know how to play it like, I'm not in love with you, But I'll try… Even though I do...still.." Anh knew this song well, but it made her cry every time. "Miss you, Just like the air that I breathe; I need you with me I'm not gonna lie."

Karu walked over to Natsuki and sat next to her at the piano.

I cant imagine my life with out you but I… suppose I will survive…" Natsuki's eyes became distant. "I'm not gonna play myself every time my cell rings; checkin for your name. I promise that I'll never tell you how I feel." Tears started trickling from Shizuru's eyes.

"And I know that you don't feel the same, did you think that you could hurt me so, I just gotta let you go every time I find myself alone ooooh I…" Nao pretended to rub her eyes from sleepiness when tears started to form.

"Miss you, just like the air that I breathe, I need you with me I'm not gonna lie… I cant imagine my life with out you but I…suppose I will survive…"

"Don't try to explain why your love's changed, Girl you really broke my heart this time; I wont let it take away my pride or Who I have inside."

Girl I'm torn between every thing how could I feel nothing, I woulda done anything if it would mean I could make you love me… You're the one I need, but you still believe…we can never be…" Natsuki wouldn't let the tears fall because of painful memories.

And I miss you, more than the air that I breathe. I need you with me, I'm not gonna lie and I can't imagine myself with out you but I suppose I will survive…" "I'll be fine, don't worry about me…I'll be okay…" Natsuki's fingers kept playing a few seconds after before she stopped.

"That's how I felt the day I was completely rejected, but it wasn't Shizuru…I just figured out that it was that bastard Raito…. But I felt it when that sneaky bastard proposed to her…" Natsuki couldn't believe she actually said that in front of Nao.

Natsuki turned around and saw that everyone was in tears.

"Onee-san…y-you're j-just l-like m-me." Natsuki glanced down at Karu who had tears staining his cheeks.

"No…I was like you." Natsuki smiled and wiped his tears away with her thumbs. "You have me now." Karu held on to Natsuki tightly.

"N-Natsuki I-i h-had no I-idea I-it was t-that b-bad." Mai continued to cry as Natsuki looked down at Karu.

"Don't worry about it." Shizuru walked up to Natsuki.

"Natsuki." Shizuru placed two fingers under Natsuki's chin and lifted her head. Natsuki's eyes widened when they met crimson.

"Shizuru." Natsuki was shocked to see Shizuru with so much emotion.

Shizuru closed the gap between them and captured Natsuki's lips. Shizuru's tounge gently rubbed against Natsuki's lips, asking for permision which was granted. The kiss was full of apologies and promises for the future. The two broke the kiss when the need for air was great. Shizuru rested her forehead on Natsuki's and one thought was going through both of the girls' heads.

'_I love you.'_

**A/N: Well that is chapter 11 ^^. Sorry it took longer than the other chapters I was really busy. Well tell me what cha think R&R. =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hmmm…chapter 12.…hope you like it. Ty for the reviews d(^-^)b**

**Lemon Warning: this chapter is rated M for a reason read at your own risk…you have been warned.**

Chapter 12

________________________________________________________________________

_Shizuru closed the gap between them and captured Natsuki's lips. Shizuru's tongue gently rubbed against Natsuki's lips, asking for permission which was granted. The kiss was full of apologies and promises for the future. The two broke the kiss when the need for air was great. Shizuru rested her forehead on Natsuki's and one thought was going through both of the girls' heads._

'_I love you.'_

__________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki broke eye contact and lifted her head when she heard a whistle. She spotted Nao and Anh grinning devilishly.

"Whoot…way to go Kuga, you dog." Anh hollered as she and Nao began to laugh and walk away. "I got two get to work so see ya later Natsuki. 

"I got to go too Mutt…work you know." Nao walked out of the garden and toward the exit. Natsuki looked at Mai.

"Do you have to go too?" Natsuki unintentionally pouted and used puppy dog eyes.

'_Ara, does she know how irresistible she looks right now.' _Shizuru bit down on her lower lip as the ache from before came back. _'Oh Kami-sama…not good…it's a hospital of all places.'_

'_That didn't stop you from pleasuring yourself in your office that happens to be inside the hospital.' _Inner Shizuru smirked.

'…'

'_I give you permission to jump sexy puppy as soon as we get into her room.' _Shizuru nearly had a nosebleed. _'Hot…playing a nurse for her sexy doctor…' _Inner Shizuru started to drool.

'_Ara…you are too cruel.' _Shizuru inwardly pouted.

'_Well I am you after all.'_

'_Ara, what are you saying.' _Shizuru glared at her.

'…'

"Yeah I'm sorry, but I have to get home an feed Mikoto or else…" Mai blushed when she remembered what happened the last time she left before Mikoto woke up.

"Heh…you better hurry Mai before Mikoto pounces on you when you open the door…and chooses to eat you." Natsuki had lowered her husky voice which sent shivers down both Shizuru's and Mai's backs.

"R-right….s-see y-you l-later." Mai quickly rushed out of the hospital with a crimson face.

Natsuki felt a tug on her pants and looked down to see Karu rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Onee-san…I'm tired." Natsuki smiled, stood up and held out her hand for Karu to take. "That song was good Onee-san." Karu grabbed Natsuki's hand and stood up.

"Shizuru are you coming?" Natsuki looked over at Shizuru.

'_Almost.' _"Yes, I will catch up with you in a moment." Natsuki shrugged.

"Hey squirt… are you going to sleep in your room this time?" Shizuru was looking at the boy expectantly.

"Yep." Karu beamed up at Natsuki would smiled a small smile in return.

"Alright…hey Shizuru you can just come to my room when you're done kay?" Shizuru nodded her head and watched Natsuki walk out the door.

Shizuru quickly walked back to her office. She opened the door, grabbed her bag. She then walked over to her desk, unlocked the bottom drawer and took out a few items, locked the drawer and left the office.

________________________________________________________________________

With Natsuki

Natsuki and Karu were walking down the hallway when Karu stopped in front of the gift shop. Natsuki looked down at the kid with a slightly confused look.

"That wolf is so cool." Karu mumbled and Natsuki got an idea.

"Wait here Karu." Karu nodded as Natsuki went into the shop.

Natsuki looked around for a wolf and spotted it in the back corner. She picked up the wolf and went over to the counter.

"I would like to buy this." The cashier girl didn't even look up.

"Would that be cash or credit…" The girl's mouth dropped open when her eyes landed on an almost half naked girl.

"Um…can you put it on a tab under Dr. Kuga?" The girl's eyes widened even further when she realized that the woman standing before her was the new doctor.

"Y-yes, r-right a-away." The girl quickly rung up the stuffed wolf while blushing and sneaking peaks at the young doctor. "H-here y-you a-are." She made sure to accidentally brush her hands against Natsuki's who was oblivious to it.

"Thank you." With that Natsuki left out the door. She walked up behind Karu silently and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Onee-san?" Natsuki smiled and pulled the wolf from behind her back.

"Here…it's yours." Karu slowly took the wolf.

"Really?" Natsuki nodded her head. "Thank you Onee-san." Karu smiled brightly up at Natsuki as they began to walk back to the room.

"Onee-san thanks for everything." Karu looked at Natsuki shyly.

"No problem squirt." Natsuki ruffled the boy's hair before she headed down the hall to her room.

Natsuki opened the door to her room and walked in.

'_I really need to pee.' _Natsuki quickly walked into the bathroom and shut the door as Shizuru came into the room.

'_I wonder where my Natsuki is?' _Shizuru set the bag beside the bed.

"Way better." Natsuki sighed in satisfaction. "Oh hey Shizuru."

"Natsuki." Shizuru walked over to Natsuki.

"S-S-Shizuru…w-what a-are y-y-you d-doing." Shizuru got with in Natsuki's personal bubble. "H-h-hey…" Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's belt loops and pulled her flush up against her own body and claimed the girl's lips for herself. Shizuru broke the kiss when the need for air became great. "Shi…" Natsuki was pulled into another intense kiss and Shizuru was slowly walking backwards towards the bed, pulling Natsuki by the belt loops with one hand.

Shizuru quickly turned around and Natsuki's knees hit the edge of the bed, she fell onto the bed with a bounce. Shizuru slowly crawled on top of Natsuki, placing her hands on either side of her head while hovering over the girl.

"S-S-Shizuru w-w-what a-are y-you…" Shizuru placed a finger against Natsuki's lips.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru lowered her lips to Natsuki's ear. "I have always wanted to have you like this…do you want me like I want you, my Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru blew softly into Natsuki's ear as she finished.

"I-I d-do S-Shizuru, b-b-but I d-don't t-think you b-being involved with me is a good idea." Natsuki turned her head away, ashamed. "Y-you will o-only get hurt…I don't want that to happen." Shizuru's eyes widened before she smiled lovingly down at Natsuki.

"Natsuki is very kind to worry about me, but I can take care of myself…well at times like this I would prefer some help...especially from my Na-tsu-ki. Shizuru gently grabbed Natsuki's chin and turned her head. Shizuru smile turned teasing.

"Shizuru!" Shizuru giggled before leaning down and capturing Natsuki's lips.

"Will you deny me this request? Will you deny us what we both having waiting so long for?" Shizuru's eyes watered. "I love you Natsuki." Natsuki smiled before her smile turned into a smirk. Natsuki thrust her hips up into Shizuru's, causing them both to gasp as Natsuki quickly flipped them over so that she was on top.

"Hmmm…you do realize this is dangerous." Natsuki gripped Shizuru's hands, placed them above her head, and intertwined their fingers. "He could come after you to get to me." Natsuki's eye pleaded for Shizuru to say stop, for her to leave.

"I will never leave my Natsuki's side." Shizuru leaned up and kissed Natsuki. "I know my Natsuki will protect me…and I will protect my Natsuki." Natsuki smiled down at Shizuru before it turned into a devilish smile.

"Well then, you had your chance to say no." Natsuki parted Shizuru's legs with her knee and pushed it against the apex of her thighs. "Now Shi-zu-ru…let me rock your world."

'_Ara, did she just say that?' _Shizuru's lace panties slowly became drenched as Natsuki engaged her in a toe-curling kiss. _'So much better than dreams.' _Natsuki slid her tongue into Shizuru's mouth and soon found her tongue. Shizuru moaned as Natsuki's tongue began to wrestle with her's. Shizuru almost whined when Natsuki broke the kiss.

"You know we are in a hospital room." Natsuki whispered in Shizuru's ear with a lower and huskier voice. "You are going to have to be quiet…my Shi-zu-ru." Natsuki licked Shizuru's earlobe before nibbling on it. "Can you do that?" Shizuru nodded her head because she didn't trust her voice.

Natsuki slowly trailed hot kisses from Shizuru's ear to her lips and engaged her into another passionate kiss.

'_Is this a dream…' _Shizuru moaned when Natsuki lowered her head and began sucking, licking, and nibbling on Shizuru's neck. Natsuki nibbled over a certain spot which got Shizuru to moan louder.

"Shizuru…you need to be quiet…" Natsuki whispered against her neck. "unless you want people to see you like this…or perhaps you want someone to join us?" Shizuru's eyes snapped open and she glared at Natsuki. Natsuki chuckled which caused a bolt of pleasure to course through her when Natsuki's thigh pushed up even more against her, making Shizuru gasp.

"N-Natsuki…I-it's t-too h-hot." Shizuru stuttered out.

"No I just think it's you…" Shizuru blushed a little. "Let me help you with these." Natsuki switched her hands so that only one was holding both of Shizuru's. Natsuki sat up straddling Shizuru's thigh and slowly flicked the buttons off Shizuru's blouse.

"Mou Natsuki…that was my favorite blouse." Natsuki smirked down at Shizuru sexily.

"I think you look better like this, but I do wonder if you have the matching set of panties to go with this violet lace bra of your's." Natsuki traced the outline of the bra with her finger, admiring the lingerie. Shizuru groaned in frustration.

Natsuki chuckled before latching her lips on to Shizuru's collar bone. She began to nip and lick at the newly exposed skin. She lifted her head and her eyes asked for permission. Shizuru smiled shyly and bit back a moan as Natsuki unclipped her bra and traced the sides of her breasts with her index finger.

"Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru moaned as Natsuki cupped her breasts and began to lick and suck at the flesh, purposely avoiding the pert nipples. Shizuru felt as if there was a coil being wound up within her abdomen.

Shizuru cried out as Natsuki suddenly latched her mouth on the bud. Natsuki fondled the other one, giving it attention before switching breasts. Shizuru tugged and tried to get her hands free, but Natsuki's hand wouldn't budge. Natsuki slowly looked up at Shizuru as her free hand glided slowly over Shizuru's tight stomach, stopping at the hem of her skirt.

"Na…pant…tsu….ah…ki…I-Ikezu…s-she s-still h-has c-clothes o-on." Natsuki blinked.

"Heh, alright even though the only difference in what I'm wearing is that I still have my bra on." Natsuki got off the bed and stood before Shizuru. _'Damn…seeing Shizuru like this…' _Shizuru still had her hands above her head, wearing only her black skirt, long socks and shoes. A small blush was on her face as she watched Natsuki hungrily.

'_Nosebleed…holy shit!' _Inner Natsuki was pinching her nose to stop the bleeding.

'_Tsk.' _Natsuki slowly trailed her hands down her abdomen and rested them on the hem of her pants. "What do you want me to take off Shi-zu-ru?" A mischievous smile formed on Shizuru's face as she crawled backwards on the bed until her head found the pillows.

"Ara, why doesn't my Na-tsu-ki take make us even and take off her bra." Shizuru licked her lips as Natsuki slowly trailed her hands back over her well toned abdomen and to her bra. Shizuru was tempted to jump off the bed, rip the evil bra off of Natsuki, and ride her until they both passed out.

Before Shizuru knew it Natsuki's bra hit the floor and Natsuki had one knee on the bed. The hungry look Shizuru had increased ten fold when Natsuki began to crawl over to Shizuru looking like a hungry wolf ready to eat her.

Natsuki crawled on top of Shizuru. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and brought her down to a kiss, this time Shizuru took advantage of Natsuki's parted lips and slipped her tongue into Natsuki's mouth. Both girls moaned as Shizuru deepened the kiss. Shizuru was unaware that one of Natsuki's hands slowly trailed down Shizuru's body until she felt Natsuki's hand slide under her skirt and cup her through her panties. Shizuru moaned loudly into Natsuki's mouth. "P-please N-Natsuki."

"What do you want Shi-zu-ru?" Natsuki whispered huskily into Shizuru's ear.

"I-I w-want you to t-touch me." Natsuki grinned before removing her hand from Shizuru's sex only to move it to the hem of Shizuru's skirt with her other one. Natsuki kept eye contact with Shizuru as she slowly pulled down the skirt. Shizuru's breath hitched when she saw the primal desire within Natsuki's eyes.

"You're so wet Shizuru." Shizuru moaned loudly when Natsuki rubbed her through her soaked underwear. Natsuki crawled up to Shizuru without removing her hand and kissed her. Natsuki's hand went into Shizuru's underwear and started rubbing Shizuru's slit with her index finger. Natsuki swallowed up Shizuru's moans as she stroked the woman faster. One of Shizuru's hands gripped Natsuki's back while the other tugged at her hair and pulled her away. Both girls were panting.

"S-stop…pant…t-teasing…p-please." Shizuru had tears in her eyes from frustration.

"Okay…pant…, b-but you…pant…have to be quiet." Shizuru nodded her head. "Are you ready?" Natsuki positioned two fingers at Shizuru's entrance.

Shizuru's eyes pleaded for her to go on. Natsuki thrust her fingers into Shizuru and was surprised to find that there was no barrier. Natsuki's fingers were still within Shizuru.

'_I wonder who her first was…' _Natsuki inwardly sighed before moving her fingers at a slow pace causing Shizuru to gasped in pleasure _'No matter…I guess I'll just have to make her think of me and only me.' _Natsuki began to move her fingers faster as Shizuru's moans got louder and more high pitched. Natsuki quickly moved up Shizuru's body any smashed her lips against the other's. She moved her free hand to Shizuru's breasts while still pumping her fingers faster. Shizuru broke away from the kiss when she threw her head back and moaned when Natsuki hit that special spot inside her.

"N-Na-tsu…ahhh….ki…ohhh K-Kami-s-sama!" Shizuru bit her lip to keep from being to loud. Her hands were gripping the bed sheets tightly. "H-h-harder…ohhhhh……f-fast…ahh...er." Natsuki obeyed and thrust her finger harder and faster within Shizuru.

Natsuki noticed that Shizuru's moans kept getting higher and decided to try something. Natsuki pulled her fingers out and Shizuru looked about ready to cry.

'_I was so close…why did she stop?' _Shizuru was inwardly crying.

Natsuki lowered her body until her face was even with Shizuru's sex. Natsuki looked up and found shocked red eyes staring down at her so she gripped the hem of Shizuru's underwear and yanked them off. Natsuki smirked before lifting both of Shizuru's legs over her head and lowering her mouth to Shizuru's lower lips.

"A-ara! Ahhhh…..Na-tsu…uhhh…ki…" Natsuki thrust her tongue within Shizuru fast and deep. She then brought her hand up, removed her tongue and replaced it with her fingers as she moved her tongue to circle Shizuru's clit.

"….I-I'm….gonna…." Natsuki thrust her fingers hard into Shizuru. "NATSUKIIIII…." Shizuru bit down on Natsuki's shoulder and gripped Natsuki's back so hard that her nails bit into her skin and caused her to bleed. Natsuki moaned at the slight sting.

'_She is so beautiful.'_ Natsuki moved a piece of hair out of Shizuru's eyes as Shizuru looked at her and smiled.

"That was…amazing." Natsuki smiled sadly, but Shizuru didn't see it. "But now it is Natsuki's turn." Shizuru quickly flipped them over and locked Natsuki in a deep kiss that Shizuru completely dominated. Her hands wandered down to Natsuki's breasts and cupped then in her hands as she ran her thumbs over the pert nipples. Natsuki moaned into Shizuru's mouth.

'_She fits so perfectly in my hands I wonder.' _Shizuru pressed her body hard against Natsuki's and they both moaned at the skin to skin contact. _'Arraa…We fit together perfectly…as if we were made for each other.' _Shizuru lowered her lips to Natsuki's neck and began to suck and nip at it leaving behind a few hickies. Her lips then traveled down to Natsuki's breasts where she took no time in latching onto one of the stiff rosy buds.

Natsuki was biting her lip so hard, to contain her moans, that she cut her lip and was bleeding. _'I n-never knew it would f-feel… t-this g-good…ahhh.' _

Shizuru switched breasts and sucked on the other bud, wrapping her tongue around it them sucking gently then roughly causing Natsuki to bit down harder on her lip when her moans started to spill from her lips.

'_Ara, what a lovely sound.' _Shizuru looked up and her eyes widened when she saw the blood dripping down Natsuki's lips and down her chin. She slowly brought her face up to Natsuki's and captured her lips. Shizuru and Natsuki both moaned.

"S-S-Shizuru…pant…I-I n-need y-y-you….p-please." Shizuru smiled at Natsuki and lowered her hands to Natsuki's pants. She looked heatedly into Natsuki's eyes as she unbuttoned and unzipped Natsuki's pants. Natsuki lifted hr hips as Shizuru pulled off the woman's pants, revealing very toned legs inch by inch. Shizuru was surprised to find that Natsuki was wearing a black thong with the words bit me on the front.

'_Sexy.' _Shizuru almost drooled.

"Natsuki…you are beautiful." Natsuki blushed and looked away as Shizuru quickly removed Natsuki's drenched thong. _'She is so wet.'_

"P-please…d-don't t-tease…" Shizuru nodded her head and positioned two fingers at Natsuki's entrance. Shizuru pulled her fingers back before she thrust her fingers into Natsuki, her eyes closed waiting to hear the pleasant sounds from Natsuki as she started a slow pace, but as she was about to speed up she stopped. Shizuru looked up at Natsuki and noticed that Natsuki's fist were gripping the bed sheets so tight that her knuckles were white, her eyes where tightly closed, and she gritted her teeth.

"Natsuki?" Natsuki slowly opened her eyes and looked into Shizuru's concerned ones.

Shizuru gasped at the sight of Natsuki's slightly pained eyes. She looked down and saw blood on the bed. Her eyes snapped up to Natsuki's.

'_I-I'm her f-first?' _Shizuru felt like crying. _'She waited for me even thought she believed it was me who hurt her.'_ Shizuru was about to pull out of Natsuki when a hand stopped her's. Shizuru's teary eyes met Natsuki's calm ones.

"Don't." Shizuru's eyes widened and Natsuki smiled. "I heard it's suppose to hurt when you lose your virginity."

"W-Why did you…" _'Why did you wait for me…you didn't try to move on?' _Natsuki looked down at Shizuru before smiling almost sadly.

"Why didn't I move on?" Shizuru nodded her head. "Well there is only one way I can put this." Shizuru raised an eyebrow. "When a wolf finds a mate…that will be it's mate for a lifetime…when they get separated they howl at the moon and will eventually find each other." Natsuki looked at Shizuru. "I kinda works for me the same way…I wanted to hate you for what I believed you did, but I couldn't…I wouldn't even look at another the way I looked at you." Tears were running down Shizuru's face. "Please…move." Shizuru snapped her eyes at Natsuki's pained tone before looking down at Natsuki's hips which were bucking slowly.

Shizuru smiled tenderly before moving up to Natsuki and engaging her into a kiss as she began to slowly move her fingers. Natsuki moaned into Shizuru's mouth after a few more thrusts with her fingers Shizuru pulled out of Natsuki. Shizuru brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked them clean.

'Ara, my Natsuki tastes good.' Shizuru moaned before settling her hips between Natsuki's. Shizuru then began thrusting hard against Natsuki causing them both to moan. Natsuki began meeting Shizuru's thrusts. Shizuru kept at it until she felt another orgasm coming.

"N-N-Natsuki…I'm gonna…ahhh.." Shizuru started bucking her hips wildly causing the bed to slam into the wall repeatedly.

"M-m-me….ohhh…t-to." after a few more thrusts, Shizuru had to bit down on Natsuki's neck as she nearly screamed Natsuki's name. Natsuki had screamed Shizuru's name silently.

When they both came back down to earth Shizuru snuggled into Natsuki's arms as Natsuki stoked her hair lovingly.

"I love you my Natsuki." Shizuru started to drift off, but before she lost consciousness she heard the words she has always wanted to hear.

"I love you too, Shizuru." Natsuki followed Shizuru into dreamland.

About two hours later Natsuki woke up with a strange feeling. She tried to get up, but realized that what happened a earlier was no dream. She smiled and slowly untangled herself from Shizuru and got out of bed. Natsuki gripped onto the edge of the bed when her legs almost gave out on her.

"Just great…looks like I do belong to her now." Natsuki slowly got use to the pain between her legs and walked over to the bathroom. When she came out she went over and grabbed the newspaper she forgot to read this morning. Natsuki dropped the paper when she read the front of the paper.

'Natsuki Kuga fights death and wins by a knockout by Chie Harada.'

'This isn't good…FUCK he'll find me in no time.' Natsuki was panicking. 'Shizuru…I can't let her get hurt…' Natsuki noticed that her phone was vibrating so she picked it up and answered it without looking at the number.

"Kuga speaking."

"_Hello Na-chan."_

TBC…

**A/N: Well that's chapter 12...I think I did well for my first lemon *pants myself on the back.* Anyway tell me what cha think k ^^. R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for not updating, Volleyball practice…twice a day + 3 hour practices = jess passing out after showering =P. So I hope you guys like this update. Thanks a bunch for the reviews ^^. Enjoy.

**Chapter 13**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"_Kuga speaking."_

"_Hello Na-chan."_

________________________________________________________________________

'_SHIT!' _Natsuki looked over at a sleeping Shizuru and quickly grabbed her clothes, put them on and silently slipped out the door. "What do you want you bastard."

"Awww is my little Na-chan not happy to hear from me…cause I was so happy to hear that you were alive." Natsuki growled into the phone. "It looks like I will be seeing you in a couple of days."

"What the fu…" Natsuki heard the other end of the line go dead. _'Did that bitch just hang up on me?!'_ Natsuki looked at the phone in disbelief.

'_I think he did!' _Inner Natsuki pulled out a bat. _'I'll teach him a thing or two.' _Inner Natsuki walked up to a door step and knocked on the door. An imaginary Jin opened the door.

'_**Well it looks like you saved me the trouble of finding you.' **_Imaginary Jin leered down at Inner Natsuki.

'_I just came to say.' _Inner Natsuki pulled out the bat and smirked. _'Goodnight asshole.' _Before Inner Natsuki could hit Jin, Natsuki grabbed the bat and beat Jin unconscious.

'_Wooo…I feel better.' _Natsuki looked over at Inner Natsuki who was huddled in a dark corner. _'Uh…what's wrong with you?'_

Inner Natsuki looked over at Natsuki with tears in her eyes. _'I wanted to do that.' _

Natsuki sweat dropped. _'Well he is still breathing.' _Natsuki handed Inner Natsuki a bat and ruffled her hair.

'_Thanks Natsuki.' _Inner Natsuki beamed at Natsuki before smiling evilly at Jin. _'__Oh Jiiiinnnn._' Natsuki turned away as Inner started to beat Jin into a pulp.

Natsuki closed her phone and walked back into the room and was met by crimson eyes.

"Have a good night?" Natsuki smiled a lopsided grin.

"Ara…as a matter of fact I did, but I thought it was a dream when I woke up and my Natsuki wasn't beside me." Natsuki's grin faltered when Shizuru brought her hands up to her face and pretended to cry. "Natsuki…sniff…Ikezu…made me cold…sniff…and left me…sniff…to think it was all a dream…sniff…how cruel." Natsuki walked over to Shizuru silently, sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around Shizuru from behind (she was sitting up).

"Sorry, but I had to answer an important called and I didn't want to wake you." Natsuki whispered in Shizuru's ear before nibbling on it. "Are you warm now…Shi-zu-ru." Shizuru's breath hitched as she nodded.

"You should get dressed though." Shizuru turned to look at Natsuki as she moved her head from Shizuru's shoulder. "Visiting hours are gonna start soon." Natsuki chuckled and was about to get off the bed when Shizuru grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on to the bed and straddled her hips.

"Ara, but I want to cuddle with my Natsuki." Shizuru laid down on top of Natsuki, wrapped her arms around her, and buried her head in Natsuki's shoulder. "Mmmm…so warm." Natsuki had a slight blush on her face, but she smirked when she thought of something.

Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru and flipped them over so that she was on top. Natsuki raised her head and looked down into Shizuru's eyes while wearing her smirk.

"Hmmm…I like this position better what do you think?" Shizuru tried to fight a blush off, but failed when her cheeks turned slightly pink.

Shizuru was about to comment when there was a knock on the door. Shizuru and Natsuki's eyes widened and Natsuki jumped off of Shizuru. Natsuki ran around and picked up all of Shizuru's clothes, handed them to her and pushed her into the bathroom. Natsuki saw the bag beside the bed and looked in. Her face was red when she saw the vibrators, handcuffs, dildos, and strap on in the bag. Natsuki fought her blush down and shoved the bag far under the bed.

Natsuki then walked over to the door calmly, unlocked it and opened it. She was greeted by Chie, Mai, Nao, and Aoi.

"Hey Natsuki." Natsuki looked at the group and spotted Chie.

"Chie…" Natsuki glared at the woman.

"H-hey w-what did I do?" Natsuki picked up the newspaper and showed everyone the front page. "Oh that…It was one of my best works, am I right." Chie had a big grin on her face.

Natsuki closed her eyes and counted down from ten before opening them again, all traces of anger and all the other emotions she was feeling were hidden behind an annoyed look.

"Tsk whatever Chie." Natsuki walked over to her bed and sat down, resting her elbows on her knees. "So…what did you guys want?"

Nao rolled her eyes. "Some things never change." Everyone laughed at this, but they all stopped when Shizuru walked out of the bathroom.

"Ara, good morning everyone." Everyone looked over at Natsuki, Nao wagged her eyebrows suggestively. Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Natsuki pointed to the chair with Shizuru's coat on it. "I fell asleep after you guys left." Karu came through the door.

"No you're lying Onee-san." Shizuru looked calm on the outside, but was blushing on the inside.

'_Ara…my Natsuki is such a good actor, but she cannot fool me.' _Shizuru smiled down at Karu.

"Oh…,but I did go to sleep after those guys left." Karu shook his head and Natsuki raised her eyebrow as Karu turned to everyone.

"After you guys left, Onee-san took me by the gift shop." A small blush formed on Natsuki's face and she turned her head, but everyone saw it.

'_Ara…why is my Natsuki blushing?'_ Shizuru smiled a little at Natsuki's blush.

"I saw some cool things in the gift shop, but I was just looking." Karu smiled big. "Onee-san then left, but when she came back she got me this!" Karu pulled out the stuffed wolf from behind his back.

"Natsuki?" Everyone looked at the blushing woman.

"Awww that is so sweet Natsuki." Mai looked at Natsuki like a proud mother.

"Kuga?" Nao was shocked. "Well it looks like you have grown up mutt." Karu glared at Nao. "H-hey what did I do?"

"Onee-san is not a mutt!" Growled Karu.

"Oh then what is she?" Nao was smirking down at the boy, amusement clearly written on her face.

"Onee-san is a wolf." It was Natsuki's turn to smirk.

"Really then what am I?" Karu thought about it before answering.

"Duh, its obvious." Nao grinned.

'_I'm awesome, that's what I am._

"You're a spider!" Nao's face fell as Natsuki fell off the bed, holding her sides and laughing so hard that tears were falling from her eyes.

"Haha…I told you, you do look like a spider…haha." Nao rolled her eyes and picked at her finger nails.

"Ha-Ha laugh it up Kuga." Natsuki slowly stopped laughing. Karu tugged on Nao's pant leg. "Yeah?"

"So can I call you Spider-chan?" Everyone started laughing this time and Nao turned red before storming out of the room mumbling to herself.

"Stupid brat….dumb Kuga….spider…grrrr." Mai decided to change the subject.

"So Fujino-san I don't mean to pry, but why did you spend most of the day and night with Natsuki? I thought you wanted nothing to do with her?" Natsuki felt a pang in her heart.

'_Ara, I spent the night having my world rocked…I think I even blacked out at some point.' _Inner Shizuru nodded her head.

"Ara, I found out what had actually happened eight years ago."

"Ah so then that means you guys are good now?" Shizuru and Natsuki both nodded their heads.

'_More that just good.' _both Natsuki and Shizuru thought at the same time.

"Well me and Aoi just stopped by to see how you were doing, but we have to go so see ya around Natsuki." Chie and Aoi waved, then left.

"I'm gonna head over to the cafeteria to see if I can get you something to eat okay?" Natsuki was about to say some thing when her stomach growled. "haha I'll take that as a thank you." Mai smiled before leaving.

"Let me guess you have to leave too?" Shizuru looked at Natsuki apologetically.

"I'm afraid so, but I will be back after I take a shower and get a change of clothes." Shizuru then left.

"I'll still be here Onee-san." Natsuki ruffled Karu's hair.

"Thanks squirt." Karu just stuck his tongue out at Natsuki.

________________________________________________________________________

With Jin

Jin was standing at the receptionist's desk, waiting for someone. _'I'll be sure to get you this time Na-chan.'_

"Ah Jin-san good morning." Jin turned around to see Raito Kanzaki walking towards him.

"Kanzaki-san." Jin shook Raito's hand. "So what is the reason someone like you would want to talk to me if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind." Raito waved it off. "But I do want to make a deal with you."

"Oh?" Raito nodded his head and pulled out a wad of cash.

"I want you to kill Natsuki Kuga." Jin laughed causing Raito to look at the man strangely.

"Alright." Raito was about to hand him a picture, but Jin raised his hand to stop him. "I know what she looks like…it was a pleasure doing business with you." Raito and Jin smiled as they walked away.

'_Looks like I get paid for finishing up a job…good thing that brat doesn't die easily.' _Jin smirked as he got into his car and headed over to the hospital.

'_You will be mine Shizuru and you will pay for what you did to me Kuga…I can't even sit down with out hurting.' _Raito nearly cried out when he sat down in the back of the limo.

TBC

**A/N: that was chapter 13 ^^…tell me what you think. I'll try to update as soon as I can. R&R.**


	14. Chapter 14

`A/N: 3...2...1...CHAPTER 14 IS HERE BABY! \(^-^)/…So Please enjoy =)….as always the reviews were awesome…*winks at readers*

**Chapter 14**

**________________________________________________________________________**

'_**You will be mine Shizuru and you will pay for what you did to me Kuga…I can't even sit down with out hurting.' Raito nearly cried out when he sat down in the back of the limo.**_

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Natsuki was laying on the hospital bed thinking about the phone call. **_**'What the hell is wrong with that bastard…does he enjoy watching me bleed or something!'**_

'_**No…I think he was attempting to kill us, but failed on two occasions.' **_**Inner Natsuki was sitting in a big chair by a fireplace.**

'**Who are you and what did you do with my inner self!?' Natsuki aimed two pistols at the figure in the chair.**

'_**It is me you baka…the only difference is that we are in a bit of a situation.' **_**Natsuki motioned for her 'Inner' to go on. **_**'We have to be calm and not alert anyone about Jin, they would only get hurt and more likely than not, hurt.'**_

'_**You're right…we need to be calm…' **_**Natsuki inwardly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. **_**'Jin will probably be showing up pretty soon.' **_**Karu looked over at Natsuki and grinned evilly.**

**Natsuki was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Karu stand up and run at her until… "Oufff." Karu landed on top of Natsuki and snuggled his head into her stomach.**

"**What cha thinking bout Onee-san?" Karu peered up at Natsuki.**

"**My aching stomach right now." Karu leaned his ear on Natsuki's stomach.**

"**You must be hungry huh." Natsuki gave Karu an incredulous look. **_**'You just cannon balled into my tummy and you think I'm hungry!?'**_

'_**Hahahahahaha…' **_**Inner Natsuki was rolling on the floor laughing.**

'_**What are you laughing at?'**_

'_**You said tummy…the badass rebel just said tummy…Hahaha…don't mess with Natsuki Kuga especially her aching TUMMY hahahaha.' **_**Natsuki turned red. **

'_**SHUT UP!' **_**Karu saw Natsuki's blush and turned a little pink.**

'_**Onee-san is really pretty.' **_

"**Oi are you okay…you're kinda red." Natsuki was a bit concerned for the kid.**

"**I-I'm fine…, but Onee-san?" **

"**Hmm?" **

"**You're really pretty…especially when you smile and blush." Natsuki's mouth dropped open at the sudden compliment then she turned red and looked away.**

"…**T-thanks I guess." A thought shot through Natsuki's head. "Karu."**

"**Yeah Onee-san?" Natsuki's expression turned into a serious one.**

"**Something might happen today and when it does I want you to hide under the bed and stay there until it is safe alright?" Karu nodded slowly.**

"**But what's going to happen Onee-san?" Natsuki looked down into Karu's wide eyes and smiled slightly.**

"**Can you do as I asked…please?" Natsuki ruffled the boy's messy locks.**

"**Y-yeah." Natsuki's smile widened until she heard the hospital door open. Natsuki stiffened, then readied herself for an attack.**

"**Miss Kuga…I'm here to give you your pain medication." A nurse with blond hair walked over to Natsuki's bedside and held a glass of water and her meds.**

"**Uh…thanks." Natsuki reached for the pills.**

**When Natsuki grabbed the pills the nurse purposely dragged the tips of her fingers against Natsuki's palm. Natsuki being Natsuki was oblivious to this, but caught on when the nurse did the same thing when she grabbed the glass water.**

'_**How dare she…THIS…' **_**Inner Natsuki was pointing to everything on her body. **_**'Is property of Shizuru Fujino, trespassers will be shot survivors will be shot again….got that blondy!'**_

**Natsuki rolled her eyes at her Inner and at the blond nurse while Karu was openly glaring at her. The nurse noticed the boy and almost squealed.**

"**Aww he is sooo cute…is he your's?" Natsuki raised her eyebrow at the nurse who was looking at her with hearts in her eyes. **

"**No." Natsuki said in a curt manor. **

"**Oh well…um…do you….h-have a…" Karu glared so coldly at the nurse that Natsuki felt proud.**

"**Onee-san already has a girlfriend…so leave her alone." Natsuki was shocked.**

"**Really…and who is Kuga-chan's girlfriend hmmm?" Both Karu and Natsuki growled, but before they could say anything someone spoke up.**

"**Ara, I believe that would be me Miss Garner." Everyone turned to see Shizuru Fujino.**

"**Fujino-sama! I didn't see you there." Shizuru has a smile on her face, but the look in her crimson eyes caused the nurse to quickly bid everyone goodbye and rush out the door.**

"**Finally…I was getting a headache." Natsuki rubbed her temples.**

"**Me too…stupid bimbo." Shizuru giggled behind her hand.**

'_**Ara I like this boy.'**_

"**Hey Shizuru." Shizuru turned toward Natsuki smiled before walking over to the bedside chair and sitting down.**

"**Hello my Natsuki." Karu noticed the intensity between the two women and turned to Natsuki.**

"**I like her way better than that nurse….so…does that mean that this lady is my Onee-san too?" Karu looked at both women excitedly.**

"**You are a very smart boy." Karu beamed up at Shizuru. "And yes you can call me Onee-san if you wish." She turned to Natsuki who was as red as a tomato.**

"**Cool." **

"**So how did you find out?" Karu released Natsuki and sat up. "Hmmm…I guess it was when Onee-san was playing the piano…the way you guys look at each other…"**

"**I see." Natsuki's head turned towards the door when she heard the doorknob turn.**

**Natsuki's eyes narrowed when Raito Kanzaki walked into her hospital room.**

"**Good afternoon Shizuru….**_**Kuga-san**_**." Raito nearly spit out Natsuki's name and Natsuki heard it. "Ah Shizuru may I have a word with you?" Raito smiled his charming smile and Natsuki wanted to puke.**

"**Of course Raito." Shizuru smiled her fake smile. "Where do you wish to talk?"**

"**Do you mind if we talk privately in you're office?" Natsuki gritted her teeth before smirking.**

'_**Shizuru wouldn't go with that son-of-a-bitch.'**_** Inner Natsuki nodded her head.**

"**I don't mind." Natsuki and Inner Natsuki's jaws dropped. "Shall we go?"**

'_**I got to get back at Raito for what he has done.'**_** Shizuru continued smiling as she walked out of the room as Natsuki's heart slowly began to crack until Shizuru quickly walked back in and kissed Natsuki on the cheek.**

"**I will see you in a moment alright?" Natsuki nodded her head dumbly as Shizuru left.**

"**Onee-san is in llllooooooovvvvveeeee." Karu sang happily.**

**Natsuki tried to tackle him, but he jumped out of the way laughing. "Get back here squirt!"**

"**Never!" Karu stood over by the window facing Natsuki.**

"**Yahhhhhh!" Natsuki charged at Karu full speed, grabbed him, and hung him upside down by the ankle with one hand while the other tickled him mercilessly.**

"**Hahahahah….stop….I give…uncle, uncle." Natsuki laughed and slowly lowered the boy to the floor.**

"**I win." Natsuki stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms. Karu was about to retort when he saw a strange shadow on the outside of the door. He quickly hid under the bed as Natsuki turned around and came face to face with the barrel of a gun.**

"**Hello Na-chan."**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**With Shizuru**

"**So what is it that you wished to talk about Raito?" Shizuru sat down in her office chair.**

**Raito closed the door and walked over to the desk. "Well I wanted to know what your answer is?" Raito walked over to the couch in the office and pulled out a bouquet of a dozen red roses. "Also, I wanted to give these to you…my soon to be fiancé deserves the best." Raito smiled his charming smile, but it only made Shizuru want to pummel his face in.**

'_**Ara, Raito come over here.' **_**Imaginary Raito walked over to Inner Shizuru. '**_**Heeeyaahhhh…' **_**Inner Shizuru roundhouse kicked Raito then pulled out her naginata and summoned Kiyohime.**

'_**Down girl…' **_**Shizuru agreed fully with her inner about what to do with Raito.**

"**Ara, but I have not answered Raito yet." Shizuru smiled on the outside, but was frowning on the inside.**

"**I have a feeling you will say yes." Raito smiled smugly.**

'_**Ara, if only I could call Kiyohime.' **_**Shizuru's smile disappeared and a frown replaced it. "I do not wish to marry you Kanzaki-san…especially after how cruel you were." Shizuru's crimson eyes narrowed when Raito smiled.**

"**What do you mean…I have been nothing short of a gentleman to you." Shizuru's frown deepened.**

"**Ara, but what about the text you sent Natsuki eight ears ago hmm?" Raito's smile faltered slightly. "You were the reason I hated her these eight years."**

"**Heh heh…so, a pathetic dog like Kuga doesn't even deserve to be in you presence." Shizuru narrowed her eyes. "If you really loved her then you should have asked her friends about her Shi-chan."**

**The glare Shizuru gave Raito was one to rival Natsuki's own.**

"**Besides it doesn't really matter now that you know because in a few minutes the world will have one less dog running around." Raito pulled out a gun and aimed it at Shizuru. "And you are just going to stay here with me as we talk about our engagement." Shizuru folded her hands under her chin.**

'_**Ara you are dead!' **_**Inner Shizuru mercilessly hacked away at imaginary Raito with her naginata.**

'_**Hmm…I know I am faster than Raito…' **_**Shizuru started to come up with a plan. **_**'A little acting should do the trick.'**_

"**You are right Raito, but I do not understand the point of your gun…" Shizuru cocked her head to the side. "Its very rude besides I never said I loved Natsuki Kuga." **_**'Yes I do.'**_

"**Oh this gun well I thought you would go off running to Kuga, but I guess I was wrong." Raito grinned sheepishly at Shizuru, but was still suspicious. **

"**I am impressed Raito…you truly are as smart as you are handsome." Shizuru smiled a adoring smile, but it was fake. 1**

"Hmm well since you are so impressed…don't you think I deserve a kiss." Raito's eyebrows wagged suggestively.

"Of course." Shizuru stood up from her chair and walked over to Raito. "You do deserve this." That smug smile was once again plastered on Raito's face.

Shizuru leaned towards Raito and as he started to lean in also, Shizuru grabbed his wrist and twisted it harshly. Raito let out a yep and the gun was dropped to the floor. Shizuru then slammed her palm into Raito's chest sending him flying into the wall with a crash.

"Ara I may not have said I loved Natsuki _out loud_, but I guess I should…I am in love with Natsuki Kuga." Raito glared harshly at Shizuru while standing up.

"You don't love her…" Ratio said this to himself as if it was the truth.

"Ara, but I do love her." Shizuru got into a defensive stance as Raito stood up.

"How could I have not known you were a disgusting lesbian!" Ratio charged at Shizuru.

Shizuru ginned evilly. _'Finally you get some action!' _Inner Shizuru shouted as she cheered.

'_Ara, but I got some action last night did I not?' _Both Inner Shizuru and Shizuru grinned.

'_The faster you deal with him the faster you can get some more of that hot, rebel puppy laying helpless in bed.' _Shizuru nearly drooled at the thought of Natsuki in her bra and jeans with puppy ears and a tail asking if she could rub her tummy.

Raito came closer to Shizuru and just before her could grab her, Shizuru flipped him over her shoulder and he landed hard on the floor. He struggled to get up, then when he saw the gun he lunged for it. Shizuru saw this and quickly jumped out of the way when Raito shout at her. She then ran at Raito and kicked him hard in the face. He dropped the gun and groaned, but stood up in a daze. "By the time you get to your precious Natsuki Jin will have finished her."

'_Ara…stupid move.' _Shizuru took her knee and slammed it into Raito's jaw, rendering him unconscious.

Just as Shizuru was about to leave her office, a gunshot sounded throughout the hospital.

'_NATSUKI!' _Shizuru sprinted out of her office and towards Natsuki's room.

TBC…

**A/N: Well that was chapter 14 ^^…for some reason I like this chapter oh well *shrugs*. Anyway tell me what you think I'd really appreciate it. =) R&R.**

**1) Who wouldn't fake smile at Raito after what he has done…bastard (I really don't like Raito if you haven't noticed =P).**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: ^^ chapter 15.…to all my fateful reviewers and readers =P Ty guys u rock and here is your reward. BTW sorry for late updates. *mumbles….school…stupid girls squealing…making me go deaf…volleyball…no comment.**

**Chapter 15**

________________________________________________________________________

_Just as Shizuru was about to leave her office, a gunshot sounded throughout the hospital._

'_NATSUKI!' Shizuru sprinted out of her office and towards Natsuki's room._

__________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki eyes widened slightly as she moved her head in time to avoid a fatal blow, but the bullet still burned and cut her cheek. The bullet hit the window and shattered it sending glass everywhere.

'_I have to get to a secluded area…the gunshot will draw more people here and I can't let this asshole find Karu.' _Natsuki quickly looked down at Karu from under the bed.

Karu's eyes were wide and he had tears trailing down his face. Natsuki gave him a reassuring smile before glaring up at Jin.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here." While still pointing the gun at Natsuki he slowly looked underneath the bed. When his eyes moved from Natsuki, Natsuki took a chance.

Natsuki ran at Jin, leap frogged over his back (**1**) and ran out of the room towards the rooftop.

"I'd like to see you catch me dumbass." Natsuki shouted over her shoulder as she sprinted around a corner.

'_Ha! Take that ya mother fucker!' _Inner Natsuki held out both of her fingers with flipping the bird on each. _'Damn we are so badass.'_

"Fuck!" Jin quickly got up and ran after Natsuki leaving Karu shaking under the bed.

________________________________________________________________________

With Shizuru

Shizuru slammed the door open and rushed into the room. She spotted the shards of glass on the floor, the broken window, and the drops of blood on the ground.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru was panicking.

"Onee-san?" Karu slowly crawled out from under the bed with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Karu?" Shizuru's eyes widened by seeing the boy. "Do you know what happened to my Natsuki?" Shizuru started to panic on the inside.

'_What if she is hurt…No Natsuki is strong.' _Shizuru nodded inwardly.

'_But last time Natsuki got hurt…she looked like she was dead.' _Inner Shizuru was in tears from just remembering the sight. _'She's been hurt before so I believe she won't go down easily.'_

"Onee-chan told me to hide under the bed if I saw anyone strange come to the door." Karu stopped to take a deep breath. "I saw someone and hid under the bed while the strange man pulled out a gun and shot at Onee-chan." Karu had tears running down his face now. "If Onee-chan didn't move then she would be dead." Shizuru walked up and embraced the boy.

"Shhh…it's alright…can you tell me where Natsuki went?" Karu nodded his head.

"Onee-chan look like she was seeing how many people were around then sprinted out of the room, b-but I don't know where." Shizuru smiled comfortingly at Karu.

"Thank you…and I will make sure that Natsuki comes back alright?" Karu nodded his head and just as Shizuru was about to leave she stopped. "Karu…why did you start calling Natsuki Onee-chan?"

"Because she is like an older sister to me…before she kinda was, but I felt like I had to call her Onee-san…" Shizuru smiled. "She was the only one that really cared…it just took me a little bit to trust her."

"Ara…now I see." Shizuru stood up. "I have to find Natsuki before anything happens."

"Bring her back Onee-san…please." Shizuru smiled and nodded before running out of the room towards the most secluded place in the hospital, the roof top.

________________________________________________________________________

With Natsuki

'_Fuck!' _Natsuki skidded around another corner and looked back only to see Jin hot on her trail.

'_Umm…Natsuki?' _

'_Yeah?'_

'_Hurry the fuck up…oh SHIT! RUN, RUN YOUR ASS OFF…HE'S GAINING ON US!" _Natsuki looked back and her eyes widened.

"Holy damn." Natsuki frantically looked for a secluded area. _'Where does no one, but me go in the hospital?'_

'_Umm…..the roof!' _Inner Natsuki patted herself on the back.

'_Good idea…for once.' _Natsuki made one last turn, kicked the door open that lead to the roof top, and sprinted up the stairs.

'_Hey! Well it's as close as I'll get to a compliment.' _Inner Natsuki shrugged.

Natsuki closed her eyes as she burst through the door as the light blinded her for a sec. After her eyes got use to the light Natsuki ran to the center of the roof and got into a defensive stance. Natsuki watched as Jin casually walked onto the rooftop with a sick smile on his face.

"Are you done running Na-can?" Jin stood about ten feet from Natsuki and held up a gun.

"Why are you even doing this!" Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "I'm your daughter!"

"Heh…you are not my daughter." Jin glared at Natsuki. "You look nothing like me…"

"Let me guess…you killed mom and are trying to kill me because you think that someone like mom would cheat on you." Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Wow you must be self-conscious to believe that…why would mom do that if she stayed with you for the longest time."

"The same reason she sold you off." Natsuki stiffened. "Now if you don't mind Na-chan someone is paying me a good some of money for your head, so no hard feelings." Jin pulled the trigger. A bullet came whizzing by Natsuki's shoulder cutting the bandages and drawing a little bit of blood.

"Fuck!" Natsuki whispered harshly. "Who the fuck would pay you to off me?!" Jin tapped the gun against his chin in somewhat of a thinking pose.

"Hmm…I guess that since you will be dead in a few minutes I can tell you." Jin stared directly into Natsuki's eyes. "Are you familiar with the man who goes by the name of Raito Kanzaki?" Natsuki's eyes widened. "So you do know him…oh well." Jin shot at Natsuki again and she dodged it. "Damn it just hold still!" Natsuki was breathing heavily and her pain killers where wearing off.

"Fuck you!" Jin growled and charged at Natsuki.

Just before Jin could tackle Natsuki to the ground she crouched down then jumped up and hit Jin with an upper cut. Jin stumbled back while wiping off the blood from his mouth.

"Heh…at least you're making this fun."

'_FUN! WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD THINK THAT THIS IS FUN?!' _Inner Natsuki yelled. _'DURAN LOAD SILVER CARTRAGE…FIRE THE SHIT OUTTA HIM!'_

'_Umm…yeah.' _Natsuki raised her eyebrow at Inner Natsuki beating the crap out of a dummy with a plastic water gun and a stuffed wolf toy. _'That is a water gu…you know what just keep doing what you're doing.'_

Jin was about to shot at Natsuki again when the roof door opened and Shizuru walked towards them casually yet cautiously.

"Ara, is there something going on here?" Shizuru cocked her head at Jin.

"Ah nothing really, we were just catching up on old times." Jin shot Shizuru a flirty smile and it almost made Shizuru gag. "You see it has been a while since I've seen my daughter and we decided to have a talk before she leaves." Natsuki growled at Jin and attempted to charge at him, but Jin aimed the gun at Shizuru.

"What do you mean by catching up exactly." Jin was slightly impressed at how calm Shizuru was.

"Well I have some unfinished business to settle." Jin locked eyes eerie green.

'_Ara, bad mistake.' _Shizuru silently ran towards Jin, but Jin caught sight of her and swung the gun at her.

'_No!' _Natsuki lunged at Jin and grabbed the arm holding the gun.

"Hehe…that was a bad move…saving this woman…" Before Natsuki could grab the gun out of Jin's hands she realized her mistake.

'Oh no!' "Natsuki!" A shot sounded across the roof tops.

Natsuki grunted and shoved Jin off. Jin tripped over his feet and fell, but first onto the ground. The gun was dropped and it slid to the edge of the roof top.

Natsuki brought a hand up to her arm then looked down at it. Crimson smeared across her pale hand, she then turned her attention to Jin who was smirking smugly at her. Natsuki's gaze moved onto Shizuru who had tears in her eyes, but a pissed off look.

'_She has that same look in her eye that she had at the carnival…Jin is a dead man.'_ Inner Natsuki pulled up a chair and some popcorn. _'This is gonna get good.'_

"You hurt my Natsuki." Shizuru took a few steps towards Jin. "What is the matter with you?" Shizuru grabbed Jin by the collar and yanked him up.

"So she is…y-your N-Natsuki huh…that means…" Jin ginned evilly causing Shizuru's eyes to narrow. "I never would have guessed that my little Na-chan turned out to be some disgusting les…" Shizuru slammed Jin into the chained fence around the roof.

"I dare you to finish that." Shizuru growled dangerously, wiping the smirk right off Jin's face.

'_A pissed Shizuru is…hot.' _Natsuki watched in curiosity to see what Shizuru would do. _'Fuck what am I doing….I should be there kicking Jin's ass not Shizuru.' _Before Natsuki took a step forward, Shizuru lifted Jin by the collar even higher then flipped him over her shoulder. Jin went crashing into some garbage bags.

"Looks like you know how to take out the trash huh Shizuru." Shizuru looked at Natsuki and smiled slightly before turning to Jin who got up slowly.

Jin eyed the gun at his feet before meeting Shizuru's intense gaze. He smirked, bent down, grabbed the gun and shot at Shizuru.

Natsuki saw this and jumped at Shizuru, knocking her to the ground and covered her head. Shizuru's head hurt a little but then she noticed something warm on top of her. She looked up only to find loving yet concerned emerald eyes staring down at her.

"Natsuki?" Natsuki smiled slightly, moving to rest on her forearms.

Shizuru then felt something warm seep through her clothes. She looked down and saw a red spot. Her eyes widened and shot up to Natsuki's wound. The bullet hit Natsuki in the middle of her left arm and it was bleeding badly. Shizuru cupped Natsuki's face and just before Shizuru's lips met Natsuki's Jin spoke up.

"I'll just end both of your lives." Jin aimed the gun and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened "Damn I'm outta bullets." Jin pulled out six bullets and started to load the gun until the roof top door burst open and about twenty police came rushing in, all holding guns. Natsuki and Shizuru took this time to stand up.

"FREZEE!" Jin smirked, finished loading his gun and shot at Six cops, but failed to hit one.

The police fired their guns at Jin and he went down without any harm to his major organs, buts was wounded so that he couldn't walk. Jin fell to the ground and groaning. The police quickly handcuffed him and left the hospital with him.

Karu and Mai rushed up to Natsuki and Shizuru.

"Are you guys okay? I called the police when I saw your room and Karu explained what happened." Mai took a deep breath.

"Natsuki?" The pain increased ten fold and it made Natsuki sway a little. "Natsuki are you okay?"

'_I lost a lot of blood and this pain is…' _Natsuki's world went black.

"Onee-chan!" Shizuru caught Natsuki.

"Natsuki!" Both Mai and Shizuru yelled causing an officer to rush over.

The officer checked Natsuki's condition. "She has lost a lot of blood, but I bet the pain is what knocked her out…she'll be alright." Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief.

'_Natsuki.' _Shizuru thought as she carefully carried Natsuki back to her room to get wrapped up…again.

TBC…

**A/N: Ladies and Gents….chapter 15 ^^. The next chapter will be the last and I eill get started on it as soon as I'm not busy…anyway tell me what ya think. R&R.**

**1) Sounds like fun( leap frog…good times….good times)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well I had some free time =P so here is the final chapter…It's sad that it is ending, but all good things must come to an end…maybe I'll write another if you guys want….I'm full of ideas.**

Chapter 16

________________________________________________________________________

'_Natsuki.' Shizuru thought as she carefully carried Natsuki back to her room to get wrapped up…again._

________________________________________________________________________

Shizuru walked into the hospital room that she has become so familiar with. She gracefully drifted over to the window. The old flowers sitting in the vase were replaced with fresh ones. Shizuru looked out the window and sighed.

'_Ara, such a beautiful day, and yet…' _Shizuru glanced over at the sleeping figure in the bed. _'I can't enjoy it.'_

Shizuru walked over to the sleeping Natsuki. _'They said you would wake up, but it has been four days…' _Shizuru stroked the side of Natsuki's face. _'Please wake up my Natsuki.'_ She felt tears well up in her eyes, but didn't dare let them fall.

Shizuru let go of Natsuki as her phone rang. She looked at Natsuki apologetically, left the room and answered her phone.

"Fujino speaking."

"Ah Shizuru glad to hear that you are alright, I was worried." Shizuru had a calm expression on her face, but on the inside she was fuming.

"Ara Kanzaki-san, may I ask why you have called." Shizuru's voice was harsh.

"About that, listen Shizuru why don't you leave that pathetic excuse for a human and come back to me." Shizuru's eyes widened. "I know you didn't mean what you said the other day.

"Ara and what did I say that you do not believe?" Shizuru asked coldly.

"That you loved that _mutt _after all that she did…even if I did write that message she could have fought for you, to get you back, but she didn't." Raito's words would have hurt her if she didn't see that Natsuki did try, but she knew that there is only a few things that could deeply hurt Natsuki; abandonment was a major one.

"Ara, did Kanzaki-san not clean out his ears that day?" Shizuru was gripping the phone so tight her knuckles turned white. "Hmmm…well I guess I should remind him ne.

"Remind me of what?" Shizuru inwardly laughed at Raito.

"Ara just that I Shizuru Fujino am madly in love with Natsuki Kuga…I will always love my Natsuki and there is nothing you can do about it, so good day Kanzaki-san." Shizuru was about to hang up, but Raito said something that made her pause.

"Haha if you wish to die alone keep saying that." Shizuru was confused.

"Ara, what is Kanzaki-san talking about?" Shizuru heard Raito laugh.

"How can you love someone who is dead?" Shizuru's eyes widened.

"Ara?"

"Natsuki Kuga is dead."

"Why would Kanzaki-san say something like that?" Shizuru's eyes narrowed when she started to think it was Raito's fault Natsuki was like this.

"Well I did pay her father to finish up the job he failed to do on his own." Raito laughed evilly. "I guess I got a good deal since that man is dead and so is his daughter…the Kuga family is no longer." Shizuru's eyes hardened.

"Ara Kanzaki-san…you truly are a idiot." Raito was about to speak, but Shizuru hung up the phone.

'_Natsuki.' _Shizuru took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she called a number.

________________________________________________________________________

Shizuru walked back into Natsuki's room. _'Natsuki.' _She walked over to Natsuki's bedside and sat on the edge of it. She started to stroke the woman's face. _'Even now…she looks so beautiful sleeping.' _Shizuru bit her bottom lip. _'I can't control myself.' _The hand that was stroking Natsuki's face stopped and tilted Natsuki's head up a little. Shizuru took Natsuki's lips for her own. Her eyes were closed so she didn't noticed the stirring woman.

"Natsuki…please wake up." Shizuru whispered as she let a tears fall down her face and onto Natsuki's who looked at Shizuru and smiled softly.

Natsuki slowly lifted her hands up to Shizuru's face and wiped the tears with her thumbs.

Shizuru's eyes snapped open when she felt hands on her face and she saw Natsuki smiling the smile she only smiles for her.

"You shouldn't cry you know." More tears fell from Shizuru's eyes. "Oh shit I'm sorry! I-I d-didn't m-mean it p-please stop crying." Natsuki started to freak out.

Shizuru started laughing as the tears slowly started to stop.

"I am fine Natsuki." Shizuru carefully wrapped her arms around Natsuki. "I was just so happy that you woke up."

"Um how long was I out?" Natsuki was using her puppy dog eyes, something Natsuki hasn't seen in a while.

"Kawaii!" Shizuru tightened her arms around Natsuki.

"Oi Shizuru that hurts." Shizuru quickly let go of Natsuki.

"Gomen nasai." Natsuki just shrugged it off.

"So how long have I been out?" Shizuru bit her lip from squealing again and hugging Natsuki.

"Ara, how long has my Natsuki been out?" Shizuru stated as she put her finger just under her chin in a thinking pose.

'_Hot damn…I thought my hormones cooled down a bit, guess not.' _Natsuki's face turned bright.

"My Natsuki has been asleep for four days." Shizuru noticed the redness in Natsuki's face and smiled devilishly.

"FOUR DAYS!" Shizuru laughed a little.

"Na-tsu-ki…" Natsuki turned slowly to a smiling Shizuru who leaned her head next to Natsuki's. "What was my Na-tsu-ki thinking about before." Shizuru whispered seductively into Natsuki's ear before blowing on it.

"W-what do you mean." Natsuki's blush wasn't as red as it was. **1**

"Was my Na-tsu-ki thinking of something naughty…" Natsuki's blush darkened a bit. Before Shizuru could say anything else the door opened revealing Takumi, Akira, Mai, Nao, and Anh.

"Natsuki!" They all yelled, before rushing over to Natsuki.

"Hey um Natsuki…why are you so red." Natsuki's blush deepened.

"Mou you all just ruined the mood." Everyone turned red except for Anh and Shizuru.

"Err anyway, so Natsuki how are you feeling?" Natsuki turned her attention to Mai.

"I basically feel like I've been run over by a truck over and over." Mai frowned.

"Ouch." Akira and Anh said at the same time.

"Tell me about it." Natsuki rolled her eyes and they all smiled.

"Hey Onee-chan I brought you some lunch." Takumi walked over to Natsuki and handed her the boxed lunch.

"Thanks." Natsuki opened the box lunch as everyone started talking about random things.

"Hey Mutt, so what were you guys doing before we came in?" Nao had an evil smile on her face.

'_I'm not like I use to be when it comes to uncomfortable situations.' _Natsuki smirked inwardly.

"Hmm…well we just talking about some things." Natsuki shrugged.

"What were you talking about?" Nao asked as Anh and Mai listened closely.

'_Ara, my Natsuki has gotten good at lying, but she can't fool me fufu.' _Shizuru smiled.

"Do you really want to know?" Natsuki lowered her voice and everyone's eyes widened.

"Duh, spit it out Mutt!" Natsuki laughed and it sent shivers up Shizuru's body.

"Well…" Natsuki motioned for them to come closer and they all did. "We started talking about how long I was out, then about my _naughty_ thoughts, and…" Natsuki watched everyone's expressions closely.

"Ara, Natsuki maybe I should finish telling then ne?" Natsuki caught the mischievous look in Shizuru's eyes and nodded. "Well after we talked about the topics Natsuki mentioned we started to talk about…" Everyone leaned in closer.

"Talk about what?" Nao was getting really curious.

"How Natsuki should…"

"Yes?"

"How I should take Shizuru hard and fast in her office…" Natsuki smirked. "After I get better of course." Thunk, Nao hit the floor as everyone else had major nosebleeds.

"Ummm, yeah I have to leave…see you later." Mai quickly grabbed Nao and left the room in a hurry.

"Yeah we have to go too." Takumi and Akira bolted out of the room as Anh laughed and walked out of the casually, but not before saying something.

"Don't get her pregnant if you don't plan on marrying her." With that Anh left the room laughing.

"Haha I got that spider so good haha." Natsuki chose to ignore Anh's comment.

"Na-tsu-ki." Natsuki stopped laughing and slowly turned her head towards a lustful Shizuru.

"U-uh S-Shizuru w-what's w-with t-the l-look." Natsuki scooted back into the bed and Shizuru followed.

"Ara, I think my Na-tsu-ki knows what it means." Shizuru crawled up beside Natsuki and her hands started to wander.

"Ah S-Shizuru." Shizuru cut Natsuki off as soon as she captured the woman's lips.

________________________________________________________________________

With Raito

Raito Kanzaki was sitting in an armrest with two women in his lap.

'_To bad, Shizuru doesn't know what she is missing.'_

"Kanzaki-kun is so handsome ne?" One of the girls stated.

"Yes I agree." Both girls started to nip at Raito's neck until the door was slammed open and the police stormed in.

"Freeze…Raito Kanzaki you are under arrest!" The girls jumped off of Raito and scrambled out of the room.

The cops grabbed Raito, Slammed him down on the coffee table to handcuff him, then they dragged him out the house and threw him into a cop car. Then two cops sat in the front and drove off.

"What is the meaning off this!" Raito looked calm, yet uptight.

"Well it is for the almost murder of Natsuki Kuga." Raito's eyes widened.

"That bitch is alive!" Raito yelled as the cops stopped the car, pulled him out roughly, and lead him into the station.

Raito took his mug shot, then was thrown into a jail cell. He got up, gripped the bars and yelled at the cops who just laughed.

"You got guts buddy, and you're easy on the eyes." Raito whipped his head around only to see a really tall and buff guy.

"Yeah and?" The man smirked and walked towards Raito.

"Just hold still, keep relaxed, and it won't hurt as bad." The man pulled Raito down onto the bed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_______________________________________________________________________

With Natsuki and Shizuru

"Natsuki?" Shizuru was resting her head on her lover's sheet covered chest.

"Yeah?" Natsuki stroked Shizuru's hair.

"I love you." Natsuki stopped stroking Shizuru's hair and looked into crimson eyes. Shizuru's breath was taken away by Natsuki's smile, the warmest most loving smile she had ever seen.

"I love you as well…my Shizuru." Natsuki captured Shizuru's lips before they both fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

A few years later Natsuki and Shizuru ended up getting married. Karu's parents completely abandoned him, but he was the happiest boy because Natsuki and Shizuru ended up adopting him.

END

**A/N: Well that is the end. Love it? Hate it? R&R…Btw I'm thinking about writing another story and I'd love to hear some opinions on that…any thank you to all of my readers you guys are awesome. d(^-^)b**

**~j-swiss out**


End file.
